Heart's Key
by Ai Angel
Summary: Her heart. So pure and true. Now, so lost and alone. Ikuto, open the heart that's been locked up for years. Natsuki, let his key touch your heart. IkutoxOC. Other hinted couples.
1. Childhood Part I: Her Prince

Enjoy… At least I hope you do.

This will be put into a few parts.

Part 1: Childhood; Part 2: Return.

**Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own Shugo Chara. End of story.

* * *

**Childhood Part I: Her Prince

_A young girl no older than 10 walked into a classroom, she had chestnut brown locks with large midnight blue eyes that were filled with joy and sweetness. Her hair was tied up in 2 pigtails tied at the base of her neck that reached down to her mid back. Her bangs were in a right side parting, the right side was adorned with 2 black bobby clips to keep it out of her eyes but it was still in front of her face, it sort of curved to her cheek whilst the left side was just long enough to tuck behind her ear. She wore a shell tear drop pendant. She wore the typical school uniform for her school, a black dress that went down to her knees with long sleeves that was lined with light blue and a black Kent collar that was lined with light blue. She had just moved to the town from Osaka and it was already half way through the year. She was a new student and all the children looked at her as she entered the classroom. She stood next to the teacher who had long orange hair._

"_Okay, children settle down, this is a new student. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said politely._

_The young girl bowed politely before introducing herself._

"_Good morning__, my name is Leiko Natsuki. It's nice to meet you__!" She greeted politely with a sweet smile. _

_"Please take the free seat next Tsukiyomi-san, Leiko-san." The teacher said._

_Natsuki walked to one of the many rows and sat in the only free seat. She glanced at the boy next to her. He had long-ish navy blue hair and deep blue-ish purple eyes. During the class she found out the names of most of the kids in her class. The boy she was sitting next to was called Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She also found out practically all the girls in the class had a crush on the boy. It made her wonder what they all liked about him._

Maybe it's that's mysterious aura he always has…_ She thought to herself right before the bell rang. _

_She was about to walk out when she heard the teacher call out to her._

"_Leiko-san, can you spare a moment?" The teacher asked._

_Natsuki walked over to her and noticed the boy she was sitting next to before… Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She looked at her teacher quizzically._

"_I was just suggesting to Tsukiyomi-san to show you around, and he agreed, is that okay?" Her teacher informed._

"_Anou… Sure? I mean if it's okay with him…" She said stuttering slightly._

"_Okay, kiddies! Now that that's settled, run along!" She said excitedly pushing both kids out of the room._

"_Anou… Ikuto-san… Is she always like that?" Natsuki asked referring to her teacher's excited behaviour._

"_Yeah… You get used to it." He answered calmly._

_The whole time he was showing her around their school it was pretty much silent except for his occasional pointing out of where and what things were. Ikuto was somewhat surprised by the constant silence seeing as most of the time he was at school he was almost constantly surrounded by girls. It was sort of nice to have someone that was quiet. Natsuki was sort of nervous with all the silence. She usually liked to have atleast some sort of conversation but she respected that he probably liked the quiet. After he showed her most of the school Natsuki was pretty much tired of the quiet._

"_Thank you very much__!" She thanked cheerfully before planting a feather light kiss on his cheek._

_He blushed at the contact and she did as well. After about 2 seconds she realised what she did._

"_Umm… Sorry! Umm… I was just-" She frantically started to apologize._

"_Your welcome…" He said cutting her off and looking away trying to avoid eye contact and hide the ever growing blush on his face._

_Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she blushed. The bell rung and he started to walk towards where the classrooms were. Realising that Natsuki wasn't b his side he looked back to see her just standing there as if in a trance._

"_Oi! Ms. Pigtails__! The bell just rung!" He called out to her._

_Snapping out of her trance she ran to his side as they walked towards class._

"_Mou…. My name isn't 'Pigtails'!" She complained jokingly with a cute pout on her face._

"_Yeah… I know. I just think it suits you well… Your reaction is really cute anyway…" He said teasing._

_She blushed at the comment before retorting…_

"_If you say so… Mr. Alley Cat__!" She teased before running off without him towards where the classrooms were._

"_Mr. Alley Cat?" He said to himself before running after her. _

_Too bad he didn't see her small guardian chara when she saw Yoru; her's was touring around the school grounds by herself. All the way he was chasing after her she was laughing cheerfully.

* * *

_

_On her way walking home her small guardian chara decided to come out of hiding and float by her. She had long white hair bunched up into a high side ponytail with a bow with no tails adorning it where the elastic was. Her bangs were in a centre parting that was just long enough to tuck behind her ears. She had large sky blue eyes filled with adventure and cheekiness. She wore a blue ying yang pedant where instead of dots there were 8 petaled flowers. She wore a white tinted blue spaghetti strap top with a violet four petal flower in the middle. She wore blue camo capris and white-ish blue trainers with white ankle socks. Her guardian chara noticed the constant smile on Natsuki's face and she heard faint humming coming from her._

"_What's up, Nat-chan? You seem really happy today! You meet a boy?" She asked cheekily._

"_Well… I wouldn't say much Hina but… I did meet a boy-" Natsuki started._

"_Is he hot? Oh you have to describe him to me! What eye colour? Hair colour? Personality? Is he outgoing? Shy? Smart? Oh I know! He's naughty, isn't he?!" The said Hina asked throwing questions at Natsuki a mile a minute._

"_Well, his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto; he's got bluish-purple eyes and navy blue hair. You're right he is a little naughty but he's got this mysterious feel to him… Like he's trying to hide something… But sometimes… He's got this warm aura…" Natsuki answered her questions in order used to her chara speaking really fast._

"_So have you kissed? OH! I know he helped you out with something and decided to steal quick kiss on his cheek! Then you felt that warm aura! Then after that you tried to apologize! But then he said it was alright! Oh I know! Then you had to go to class but you stood there like a statue! So he called you and came up with a cute nickname! But then you throw back another cute nickname at him leaving him there in a trance as you ran back to class! But then when he finally snapped out of his trance he went running after you! Ah! True love, Nat-chan… True love…" Hina guessed saying it 12 miles a second and finally speaking at normal speaking pace at the end._

"_Pretty much… How you always guess things right is beyond me…" Natsuki answered before, "I-it's n-not true love-e! I don't really remember tellin gyou I umm liked him! I just said I met him!" She retorted a blush complimenting her face._

"_Well, I may be a tomboy but that doesn't mean I don't have excellent women's intuition! And that's not what that pretty blush says!" Hina teased making Natsuki blush even further, "Say, Nat-chan… What were those pet names you gave each other?"_

"_Well, he called me Ms. Pigtails and I kind of called him Mr. Alley Cat…" She answered._

"_Why did you call him that? He doesn't have a tail or cat ears or anything right?" She asked jokingly._

"_Nope. But his chara does." She answered._

"_Ooooooh! He has a chara? Good choice Nat-chan!" Hina complimented._

"_Hina!" Natsuki retorted jokingly whilst giggling. _

_When she was halfway home she saw a couple of the girls in a couple of grades higher than her. They all apparently had a crush on Ikuto. The next thing that happened was a blur to her. But her shriek erupted throughout the whole street.

* * *

_

_Ikuto had been walking back from his violin lesson when he heard a shriek. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Curious he walked towards where the sound came from and saw a young girl no older than her sprawled face down unconscious. She had chestnut brown hair that reached only to just above her shoulders and her bangs reached down to about the top of her cheek. She had the school uniform the girls in his school wore and she looked strangely familiar. She had small cuts and bruises all over her and her uniform was torn in some places. She had tear stains all down her face. Then he noticed a guardian chara with white hair and tears flowing from her large sky blue eyes nudging the unconscious girl._

"_Nat-chan! Nat-chan! Wake up! Come on! This isn't funny! Wake up, please! Nat-chan!" The chara pleaded before trying a different approach, "Leiko Natsuki! If you don't wake up right this moment I'll… I'll… I'll… I'll never forgive you…" The chara tried scolding but in the end her voice broke and became just above a whisper then she began to cry even harder._

Natsuki? Ms. Pigtails? No it can't be… Doesn't she have long hair? _Ikuto thought to himself._

"_Somebody! Anybody! Someone help Nat-chan!" The chara cried out. _

_Out of the corner of his eye he caught the glimpse of something shine. It was a black bobby pin. Well, actually there were two. He approached the unconscious girl only to have the chara go defensive. If it had been anybody that didn't have a chara they wouldn't have seen her._

"_Stay away! What do you want with Nat-chan!? She's been through enough!" The chara said defending the unconscious girl._

"_Weren't you crying out for someone to help her three seconds ago?" He asked rhetorically._

"_How can you see me? Wait don't answer that. How did you hear me?" She asked._

"_Because I can." He answered._

"_You have a chara too don't you! Well, if you can hear and see me then leave Nat-chan alone! She doesn't need to be hurt-" She started to scold._

"_Where've you been, Ikuto nya?" Another chara asked as he floated towards them, he had cat ears and a tail with cat-like paws on his hands and feet._

'Nope. But his chara does.' 'You're right he is a little naughty but he's got this mysterious feel to him… Like he's trying to hide something…'_, Natsuki's words rung through her head. Now that she thought about it the boy did have a mysterious feel to him, not to mention his chara fit Natsuki's description._

"_You're that boy… Nat-chan was talking about! The one with the cat chara and had a mysterious feel to him!" She said finally figuring it out._

"_So that's why." He said to himself referring to the strange nickname she had given him before asking, "Where she live?"_

"_On the other side of the city…" The chara answered._

"…"

"_She said she wanted take a good look around!" The chara lied to the unsaid questioned defensively._

_Grumbling under his breath he approached the hurt girl. He somehow securely positioned the girl on his back __**(A/N a piggyback)**__. Looking to the sky he saw rain clouds. Figuring out his house was closer he decided to bring her to his house and take care of her there.

* * *

When Natsuki awoke she was on an unfamiliar bed with a thin blanket atop her in a room she didn't recognize. She had a short-sleeved black shirt a little too big for her on and all her cuts and bruises were tended to. Before she could comprehend Hina had tackled her neck and she felt her snuggle into her._

"_Oh Nat-chan!! You're finally awake! I was worried about you!" Hina squealed._

"_Hina… I can't really breathe…"_

_Realizing that she was strangling Natsuki she jumped away, smiling sheepishly._

"_I'm sorry, Nat-chan!" Hina apologized._

"_You're finally awake." Natsuki heard a familiar voice say._

_Only then did she notice him sitting in a chair quite close to the bed she was resting on. _

"_Ikuto? Where am I?" She asked._

"_My place." He answered simply._

"_I'm so sorry, Ikuto. I didn't mean to intrude-" She began trying to sit up but was quickly pushed down by her shoulders by the said boy._

"_You're still hurt." He said bluntly getting off her._

"_B-but-" She began._

"_I called up your house. It was your sister. I didn't tell them anything about what happened. I just said you were staying at my place until the storm died down. I found out your number through that chara of yours by the way" He interrupted._

"_B-but… What about your-" Natsuki began again._

"_They called. They said they weren't coming back until the storm died down." He told her before asking, "So, you going to tell me what happened or am I going to somehow get it out of you?"_

"_Why are you doing all of this, Ikuto?" She inquired, her eyes no longer filled with happiness but now slightly empty and lonely, "Why do all of this for someone you barely know? It makes no sense…"_

"_Baka," Was his simple reply, "I may have only known you for a little while but I can't really ignore an unconscious body on the ground. Especially that shriek of yours. Not very hard to hear, anyway, your chara over there was begging for help… She was crying and everything."_

_Natsuki looked over to Hina._

"_Hina cried…?" Natsuki questioned looking over at her chara._

"_Shut up. You had me really scared." She answered, turning her head to hide her blush which only made Natsuki smile making some of the previous cheerfulness return to her eyes._

"_So can you tell me what happened? Let's start with what were you doing on the other side of the city to your house? That Hina over there said it was look around. That's not true is it?" Ikuto asked._

"_Yeah. I wasn't looking around. I was trying to umm use up time. You see I have this 16 year old sister and this 6 year old brother. My mum is always at work with the exception of taking care of my little brother. You see his day care tends to finish quite early so she has to take care of him at work and can't bring him home because she has to stay at work. My sister always has activities to do after school. So she doesn't get back until late. My dad is also at work. I hate coming to an empty home. It gives me the creeps so I was trying to use time until I knew someone would be back…" She answered sadly._

"…" _Ikuto pressed on._

"_So today when I wondering around, I saw these girls a few years older. Before I knew it they sort of started attacking me. They pushed me around and hit me and cut my hair. Then I passed out. Though they kept on telling me to stay away from you." She said looking away from him._

"…" _Was his only answer._

_Just then the sky cleared._

"_I guess you better get ready. Your sister said she was going to pick you up when the sky cleared up, she kind of forced it out of my when I was talking to her on the-" He began before the door bell rang._

_Before either of them knew it the front door itself was kicked down. The person you did the actual kicking walked in calmly. She had long yellow hair tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a light purple spaghetti sundress. She took a long deep breath before,_

"_LEIKO NATSUKI YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!!" She shouted._

_Natsuki slowly walked towards the front door only to be tackled to the ground by a bone crushing hug._

"_OH NATSUKI-CHAN!! ONEE-CHAN WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!! I MEAN FIRST WHEN I COME HOME YOUR NOT HOME AND THEN I FIND OUT YOUR STAYING WITH SOME BOY YOU MET!! WAAAAHHH! ONEE-CHAN WAS ABOUT TO BREAK DOWN!!" The said 'onee-chan' shouted/cried in Natsuki's ear causing both Hina and Natsuki to wince._

"_It's alright__, Suzuki-nee-san." Natsuki said a somewhat bored look on her face, effortlessly using one hand to pat her elder sister on the back trying to comfort her sister somewhat._

_After another few minutes of crying Suzuki finally let go of her little sister. Without questioning why her sister was clad in only a large shirt and underpants she guided her sister out the door to her car. Sparing a final glance she waved and smiled shyly as her goodbye towards Ikuto who had just entered the front hallway._

_

* * *

_"_So who was that boy?" Suzuki finally asked as she focused on the road ahead of her whilst driving._

"_Just a classmate…" She answered._

More like my Prince…_ Natsuki thought to herself.

* * *

_I'm not dead! YAY!!

See you time! Please review!


	2. Childhood Part II: Sweet Heart

Ai Angel: Hey, hey!!! Yay! I'm not dead!!! Okay, okay, I know I haven't updating a lot but I'm very busy you know! In between the sleeping, eating, more sleeping, more eating, dancing, more eating, reading fanfiction, playing the piano, homework, more eating, more dancing to work off all the food, being lazy then finally eating again? I have a very busy life you know! Anyway, hope you enjoy this one since it's been so long. Anyway the next chapter will be the last of Part 1. Enjoy!

* * *

Childhood Part 2: Sweet Heart

_Leiko Natsuki only knew Tsukiyomi Ikuto for a few months before her birthday was only a few days away. December 1__st__, coincidentally it was Ikuto's as well. _

_Natsuki already knew what she was getting him. She went over what she needed to get to make it before walking into a cake shop, Hina floating by her side._

_When the door opened she heard bells ringing indicating that there was someone entering. The shop had many delicious looking cakes on display and several round white tables with simple white chairs at them. The shop also had a small cash register at the far right with sheets of paper that looked like order forms. There was a kitchen at the back of the shop as well._

"_Ah!!! Natsuki-chan! How may I help you?" The kind looking shop keeper with long blue hair greeted._

"_Hello Ume-ba-san__** (1)**__. I just need to collect the ingredients I ordered a while ago. Do you have them?" Natsuki answered politely._

_Ume slapped her forehead comically before running into the kitchen. After waiting a few moments Ume returned carrying a large plastic bag with various ingredients in it. She got to the register at the far right of the shop and picked up a piece of small white paper and filling it out with ticks and her signature at the bottom._

"_Ok Natsuki-chan! This'll be at your house in a few hours!" Ume exclaimed._

"_Okay Ume-ba-san. Ja ne!" Natsuki farewelled with a wave before walking out of the shop with a smile on her face._

"_Ja ne Natsuki-chan!"_

"_So do you think he'll like it Hina?" Natsuki asked the small Shugo chara._

"_Of course he will, Nat-chan! If you made it then there is no way he can turn it down much less dislike it!!! If you put your heart and soul into it he's bound to __**LOVE**__ it!" Hina answered excitedly, the emphasis on the 'LOVE' caused Natsuki to blush slightly._

"_Oh, Hina. I'm just nervous that it may be a bit too sweet or maybe not sweet enough or maybe it's-" Natsuki said nervously._

"_Stop being so stupid! If he turns you down, which is highly impossible, he'll regret it for the rest of his life. Trust me on this, okay? When has my women's intuition been wrong?" Hina interrupted._

"_Umm… Never?" Natsuki guessed._

"_Precisely. So don't get down in the dumps, 'kay?" Hina exclaimed encouragingly._

"_Guess your right." Natsuki replied calmly.

* * *

Meanwhile…_

"_So what are you getting her, Ikuto nya?" Yoru asked Ikuto who was seemingly 'sleeping' in an empty field._

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Yoru." He told the small chara, his eyes still closed, his expression the same as ever._

"_I'm talking about Natsuki-chan's birthday! Hina is going to kill me if you don't give her anything!" Yoru exclaimed, pure dread in his playful eyes._

_Deciding that ignoring his chara was the best way to shut up him up, Ikuto stood up silently and stuck his hands in his pockets; in his right pocket his hand fingered a small jewellery box.

* * *

_A few days later…

_Natsuki looked at her creation with pride. It looked truly perfect, exactly how she had imagined however the taste was the only thing that worried her. She chose to just take a chance see his reaction. Creating it to perfection however didn't go without some sort of sacrifice. White powder covered about every other inch of her body and more white goo lay astray in her pigtails. Light pink and dark red goo also decorated her clothes and apron to an extent that left them almost unrecognizable compared to how they looked previously. Now that she looked at her self she was absolutely bewildered how she ended up so messed up._

_A loud ring of her front door bell woke her from her daze._

"_Coming!" Came a call that could only belong to her mother._

_Just as the door bell rang Hina came floating down from Natsuki's room upstairs._

"_Ohayo!" She shouted knowing that no one would hear._

"_It's already 1:00pm, silly." Natsuki told her sleepy chara._

"_Oh okay. Goodnight… Wait! WHAT?! Its 1:00pm!?" Her chara's reaction sent Natsuki giggling._

"_Honey, you have a guest." Her mother said awkwardly from the kitchen doorway, she was obviously befuddled from her daughter's sudden giggles._

"_Oh… Oh! I do?" Natsuki was definitely confused, she hadn't been expecting a guest if she were she would have made sure to get out of the messed up clothes._

"_Yes, you do." A voice chimed that she realised immediately._

"_Ikuto?! What are you doing here? I mean, why are you here? I mean- aah! Don't look!" Natsuki told him hotly, her flustered face showed immense embarrassment. She wildly waved her arms up and down in front of her creation, blocking his view, seeing as it was supposed to be a surprise for him. To him she looked quite cute and sort of crazy with her flustered actions. He couldn't help but laugh at her messy appearance; it differed from her usual neat and tidy look._

_Realising that he was laughing at her appearance, her face turned a dark red and stopped her arms from frantically waving around only to bring her hands to her face trying to hide her dark face._

"_Aah! Please don't look! Eep!" Natsuki squealed whilst trying her best to hide herself with hands._

"_I only wanted to drop something off for you." He told her a slight chuckle in his voice._

"_For me? Why?" Natsuki asked, her previous panic gone._

"_You're so stupid." He said, amusement not even hidden in his voice._

"_Huh?" She asked, still completely befuddled by him._

_He walked towards her closing any space between them; he was almost half a head taller than her so she had to look up at him. Her face tinted pink as she found one of her hands grasped by one of his. When he let go a few moments later she noticed that he had enclosed a small gift in her palm._

_She gasped in surprise as she looked at it. _

"_Thank you…" She whispered, her arms enveloping him in a warm embrace._

_He looked away to hide the impending blush on his cheeks and simply replied, "Your welcome." _

"_Oh!" She gasped once more, letting go of the boy, "I almost for- oh no!" _

_She looked at the mess on his clothes, she had just remembered and it had been too late. She forgot about the all the goo and powder all over her and some of it had ended up on him. She looked at his slightly confused face at why goo and powder had ended up on him only to look at her slightly cheeky/guilty face. She didn't even bother to hold it in and started into a fit of giggles. He playfully rolled his eyes at her and sported a small smile. _

"_Here." She told him, she held out her hands which had a beautiful white cake. It was completely cover in icing probably explaining the white goo in her hair, many fruits adorning the top, "You can share it with your family and friends and anyone you want. Make sure to save a piece for Utau-san for me, okay?"_

_He nodded subtly, "Open it."_

_She had almost forgotten about the small white box still in her hand. She untied the thin red ribbon that tied it together and found a dark blue jewellery box. She looked up to him to make sure she could open it and when she got the permission she opened it slowly. There it was: a black chocker. Though it was a normal one, in the middle it had a jewel unlike any other. It looked 4 diamond hearts joined together at the bottom making it look like a 4 leafed clover, there was a key hole in the centre. She stared in awe at the gift, her eyes sparkling._

"_I… can't believe this…" She whispered, still in shock. _

_Ikuto placed the cake down on one of the many counters and took the choker from the box, he held it around her neck and tied it at the back. Whilst he was doing this Natsuki couldn't help but let the red dust her cheek ever so lightly._

"_Thank you, Ikuto. Thank you." She murmured only to turn around to face him and envelope him in another warm embrace. She gave him a feather light kiss on the cheek and buried her face in his chest._

"_Happy birthday." They whispered to each other._

_

* * *

Hina and Yoru had found themselves watching Ikuto and Natsuki from outside the house through the kitchen window. Hina watched with her sky blue eyes, something was definitely bothering her._

"_It something the matter Hina nya?" Yoru asked, slight worry in his otherwise playful voice._

"_Hina-chan." She corrected her eyes never changing._

"_Huh?" He questioned._

"_Call me Hina-chan." She explained._

"_Why?" He wondered._

"_Because…" Was her simple answer._

"_Because…?" Pressing on._

"_Nat-chan doesn't call me Hina-chan so you are." Her voice a little more playful than before._

"_Fine." He said, completely fed up._

"_It's too perfect." She said suddenly, her eyes dull and voice cold, it almost sounded like it was coming from a different person._

"_Huh?" He inquired._

"_You asked what was wrong and I told you. Everything's too perfect. Something bad's gonna happen." She said, a hint of worry in her stone-like voice; she definitely didn't sound like the usual Hina._

"_Now why would you say that nya?"_

"_Just call it my women's intuition… No… If I say that then it might come true… My women's intuition never fails… Then let's call it… A hunch." Her voice was still indifferent, Yoru wasn't sure if this really was Hina he was talking to. His estranged look told Hina that maybe she shouldn't have brought it up, "Oh, nothing! Forget it! Forget it!" Hina told him her playful voice back however it wasn't the same as before, a different look was in her eyes and he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was._

"_Really?" He needed to know what was wrong._

"_Hontou, hontou_** (2)**_!"Hina exclaimed, putting on a fake smile._

_He wanted to know what was really happening but knew better than to question Hina._

2 years later…

"You lying pig!"

"Ungrateful slut!"

"Untrusting bastard!"

"Two-timing whore!"

"Mistrusting son of a bitch!"

"Self-centred hooker!"

The insults were thrown between the two; if anyone had been passing by they would have felt they were in an oven not a bedroom.

The woman's usually beautiful long wavy brown hair had been shoved up into a messy bun. Her usually vibrant turquoise eyes were angry and had a few hot tears leaking out of them. Her porcelain skin had heavy make up that usually wasn't on, the make up was smudged and made her even more unrecognizable. She had several earrings on the top of her left ear that weren't there before. She had a small red heart shaped tattoo saying fallen angel on her lower back. Nobody had noticed it before as she always wore something over the top. Now she wasn't. She wore a black tube top that only barely covered her breasts and a long sleeved leather jacket that only went down to mid-back. Her flashy belly button ring that no one had seen before was being showed off to the world. She wore a dark green mini skirt that was far too small showing off her tattoo and some of her butt. She had fishnet tights that barely covered anything either and dark red 6 inch stilettos.

The man was in better shape but was still a little worse for wear. He had dark rings underneath his eyes that made it look like he hadn't slept for atleast a week, this didn't complement the anger in his dark brown eyes at all. His dirty blond hair was messed up and stood up in all odd directions unlike how it usually was. He was in what looked to be light blue pyjamas. It was a long sleeved top with long pants, simple enough though the pants were definitely too big and he wasn't thinking when he had pulled them on. The shirt was no better, it was too big and he hadn't even bothered to button up the shirt properly. The sleeves and the pant legs were way to long and looked like they were long enough to be a pair of socks and gloves as well.

Hot tears rolled down someone's cheeks though these weren't the tears of the two arguers. There were two girls standing in the doorway, the door slightly ajar. They couldn't stop the tears from flowing as the two adults threw more and more insults at each hearts were slowly breaking as their nine year old brother slept in sweet bliss in his room. None of them knowing of what would come next…

* * *

**(1)**: Literally 'Aunty Ume'. Not to be confused with 'Old Lady Ume' because that would be different.

**(2)**: It means 'really, really' literally. I want someone to have that as their catchphrase and Hina seems to be the person!

Next Chapter: It's Not Goodbye...

Okay how was that? I know it's a little heavy at the end but the next chapter will explain exactly what's happening. Well, I hope anyway. Sorry for making you guys wait forever and a day. Anyway, see you next chappie or next story or whatever! Just read whatever you want.

Please review! I am like really short on reviews and I really want them. I've seen how many come by but don't review! I feel very sad you know! I want ot get reviewed! But you don't have to. I just you know, really appreciate it. I'll just go cry in the corner because of how little review I get. *counts on fingers* I don't need to have a third hand! I only need two... I'm going to go emo in the corner... Just kidding! But still I really likey reviews you know...


	3. Childhood Part III: It's Not Goodbye

Ai Angel: I'm sorry for the long wait for the update! Hope you enjoy, okay? Please review because they make me happy!

* * *

Childhood Part 3: It's Not Goodbye…

"What do you mean!? Mum! Dad!" A flustered girl with long yellow hair screeched.

"Calm down, Suzuki. You'll wake Kenji and Natsuki." The woman with brown hair scolded the younger girl.

"So!? What if I do!? Me waking them isn't going to change anything! You're still trying to break this family apart!" Suzuki shouted at them.

"Just calm down. They don't need know, not yet at least." The woman reminded Suzuki.

"It's a lot for a girl her age to take it in so easily, Hanaye." The man told Hanaye.

"Shut the hell up, Kosuke. Like hell you know anything." Hanaye yelled at Kosuke.

"I obviously know more than you because I know not become a two-timing prostitute!" Kosuke shouted at Hanaye.

"I never should have never married such an unappealing bastard like you! It's only natural for a woman to get bored of a man that isn't appealing!" Hanaye bellowed.

"Both of you stop fighting! If you don't want Kenji and Natsuki to know then stop arguing like a pack of wild beasts!" Suzuki screamed at them.

"Young lady! Don't try and understand how serious this is! You're only 16 how could you even begin to understand such a matter!?" Hanaye scolded her daughter angrily.

"I understand that you two are so selfish that you want to break up this family!" Suzuki roared before running out of the room, hot tears trailing down her cheeks.

Suzuki ran up to the room she and Natsuki shared. When Suzuki entered the room she saw Natsuki sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Suzuki-nee-san?" Natsuki asked groggily, "What's wrong? I heard shouting downstairs…"

"Oh Natsuki…" Suzuki whispered, more tears begun to roll from her eyes.

She tackled Natsuki, her arms securely around her younger sister.

"Nee-san, is something wrong?" Natsuki asked her older sister innocently.

_She's so innocent. If I tell her what's happening between mum and dad for sure she'll be upset. I won't tell her until the time is right… _Suzuki thought sadly.

"Onee-chan just needs you to hug her for a while, okay?" Suzuki asked the girl.

"Okay." Natsuki answered simply before putting her arms around the older girl.

_I wonder what's wrong with Nee-san…_ Natsuki wondered.

* * *

"Natsuki-chan, your mother and I have something to tell you." Her father told her as Natsuki entered the house, only just arriving from school.

"O-okay. I kind of have to go soon though. I'm meeting someone soon." Natsuki replied cheerfully.

"You should cancel that appointment, Natsuki-chan. What we're about to tell you is going to take a while to take in." He informed her.

Natsuki really didn't want to cancel. Today was rather important. Hina saw Natsuki struggling to get the right words out so she decided to step in. The same necklace Hina wore soon adorned Natsuki's neck, the extra chain looked quite good with choker decorating her neck.

"Well, Nee-san isn't going to be home for a while so why don't I meet him and come back later? Then you can tell us all together." Natsuki spoke confidently; Hina was really good at bringing out what Natsuki was really feeling.

"What's wrong with you today, Natsuki? You usually agree without another word." Her mother stepped in, she was eying Natsuki suspiciously.

"I just want to do something today. It's really important so just let me go. Tell all of us at the same time. Then you wouldn't have to repeat the message twice." Natsuki reasoned, her eyes unwavering.

"Don't be disrespectful! Just do as we say! I don't know what caused this unpleasant change in you but you better know your place!" Her mother scolded harshly, her voice strong.

"I'm not some person you can just step on! I have a will of my own! I can make my own decisions! You don't have to treat me like someone who can't!" Natsuki argued, her mother noticeably flinching for her daughter's outburst.

"Why you!?" Her mother exclaimed before slapping her daughter hard on the cheek.

"Hanaye!" Kosuke said hotly, he was disgusted by his wife's action.

An awkward silence filled the hallway until their doorbell rang.

"Seems like your sister is home. You'll have to cancel with that person." Hanaye told her daughter tauntingly, a teasing look in her eye.

"Natsuki-chan, did you invite a boy over to our house?" Her father during that short period of time had gone and answered the door.

"I don't think so." Natsuki answered.

"You took a while so I decided to come and see if everything was alright." The voice was almost too familiar to her ears, the extra necklace that was previously around her neck soon disappeared.

"Ikuto!?" Natsuki gasped, Natsuki looked at the blue watch on her wrist and noticed the time, "I'm so sorry! I didn't realise the time!"

"Who're you?" Her mother asked rudely.

"Oh. He's my friend from school, Mum. I was going to meet him today." Natsuki answered for him.

"Well sorry, she's busy. Kosuke, close the door." Hanaye ordered rudely.

"No. Let the girl have some freedom. Come in. Natsuki-chan why don't you get ready? Ikuto-kun, you can wait inside while she gets changed." Kosuke refused, sending them both a kind smile.

"Okay, thank you dad!" Natsuki thanked whilst smiling gratefully, she ran upstairs to get ready.

"I don't know what you're thinking Kosuke. That girl will become too free if you continue to treat her like this." Hanaye told her husband exasperatedly.

"Sorry to make you wait." Natsuki apologized to the boy.

"Let's go then." Ikuto told her as he took her hand in his and led her out of the house.

As soon as they were far enough Ikuto stopped walking.

"What was happening back in there?" Ikuto asked her.

"You sure are one curious cat!" Hina stated to him.

"Hina? When did you follow us?" Hina asked her chara.

"I'm not about to leave you all alone with a perverted cat!" Hina said triumphantly.

"Leave, a date usually only has two people." Ikuto told the chara stubbornly.

Using his free hand he wrapped it around Natsuki's shoulders and pulled her into him possessively. This affectionate action caused Natsuki's face to colour considerably.

"Since when have you and Nat-chan been going out!?" Hina asked, her sky blue eyes ablaze.

"Since now." He told her calmly, he tightened his grip on her.

"I told you I'm not leaving Nat-chan alone with some perverted cat like you!" Hina shouted at him.

Natsuki could almost see the sparks flying between Ikuto and Hina.

"Ikuto, Hina. Please don't fight." Natsuki tried to reason.

"Since Nat-chan says so I guess I leave you two alone for a while." Hina agreed in a reluctant voice before it turned into a worrisome one, "Hey Nat-chan. You should try and stay out as long as you can. I have a feeling that whatever your mum and dad wanted to tell you can't be good news."

"I'll keep that in mind Hina, thank you." Natsuki thanked, a smile gracing her features.

"What're you thanking me for?" Hina asked, "Not like telling you that is anything special."

"It's for what was happening before. I wouldn't have been able to stand up to my parents without you." Natsuki smiled at her chara.

"Anytime Nat-chan!" Hina told the girl cheerfully, "And don't forget that if that guy tries anything don't be afraid to slap him."

"Hina!" Natsuki scolded playfully before the chara let out a bright smile.

"I'm going to go find that Yoru. He's the only one I can play with right now." Hina grumbled to herself as she flew away.

Ikuto let go of the girl's shoulders and once again took her hand. She blushed slightly as he gently pulled her towards the bustling park.

* * *

"So how was your date? Did he try anything?" Hina asked suspiciously as Ikuto walked Natsuki home.

"Hina…" Natsuki mumbled embarrassedly.

"Hina-chan, you don't ask that when they're still on the date, nya." Yoru reminded cheekily.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Hina yelled at him, whacking him in the head in the process.

"Hina, you shouldn't do that…" Natsuki giggled at her chara's actions.

"What!?" Hina asked, utterly clueless. Hina's reaction only made Natsuki giggle.

"Arigatou, Ikuto. Today was really fun." Natsuki smiled at him graciously, he couldn't help but give her a small smile back.

"The date's not over yet." He told her with a chuckle.

He walked towards her, the space between them closed. Holding her two cheeks in his hands he brought her face up to face him properly. He leaned down to give her a feather light peck on her lips. Hina and Yoru looked away, their faces red from embarrassment.

"Ikuto…" Natsuki murmured softly.

"I don't like to leave my kisses indirect." He whispered softly to her as a smirk graced his features, "See you later."

His hands dropped from her face as he started to walk away.

"See you later…" She said softly, so it was only loud enough for him to hear. He lifted his hand up to show he had heard her.

She touched her lips gingerly as she remembered the feeling of his lips on her's. She was broken out of her reverie by a loud voice.

"What did he mean by 'I don't like to leave my kisses indirect'? Eh!?" Hina pressed on, an irritated look in her eyes.

Natsuki remembered what had happened earlier that day quite clearly.

* * *

_Sitting in the middle of the small round glass table was a tall glass dessert glass. Inside were multiple scoops of chocolate and vanilla ice creams. Whipped cream and a cherry topped the mountain of sugar off. A long metal spoon scooped itself a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. _

_Ikuto looked at the spoon with delight before inserting the dessert into his mouth. A look of satisfaction graced his eyes as he took the bite. _

_Using the spoon he scooped another spoonful of chocolate ice cream and held in front of Natsuki's face. Her questionable look almost made him laugh._

_  
"Try some, it's good." He told her, amusement in his eyes._

"_O-okay…" She managed to stutter out._

_She nervously put her mouth around the spoon and ate the dessert, savouring the sweetness._

_Ikuto went in for another spoon of the chocolate ice cream. After putting the sweet dessert in his mouth he gave her an all knowing look._

"_Chocolate is my favourite." He told her, a teasing smile tugging at his lips._

"_Yeah…" She whispered, her face a deep red, "Mine too."

* * *

_

"That's a story for another time, Hina." Natsuki told her chara cheekily.

Natsuki turned on her heel and faced her front door. She reached for the door knob before the door burst open, revealing a rather scary looking girl. She had long yellow hair; she was wearing a blue singlet and black shorts.

"NATSUKI-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT ON YOUR FIRST DATE TODAY!!! ONEE-CHAN WAS SOOO SURPRISED!" Suzuki screamed at her younger sister before tackling Natsuki to the ground.

"Nee-san… When did you get home?" Natsuki asked, her voice only mildly shocked.

"Why are you asking about something like that!? Onee-chan saw that boy _kiss_ you!!! You just got your _first kiss_! How can you be so _calm_!?" Suzuki shouted as if it were the end of the world.

"It's because I really like Ikuto… If he kissed me then that means he likes me too… I'm only calm because I'm happy." Natsuki told her calmly, a small smile reaching her features.

"Onee-chan thought you'd be a little more excited… Onee-chan was bouncing off the walls when I got my first kiss." Suzuki informed, a dreamy look in her eyes as she was reminded of the pleasant memory.

"Nee-san, I'm sure Jiro-san was very happy with your reaction…" Natsuki said nervously, an awkward giggle following.

"Jiro-kun was so surprised! You see Onee-chan had a huge crush on Jiro-kun and then he told Onee-chan that he had been in love with her for a _long _time! Onee-chan was so happy and excited! Then he kissed Onee-chan! Jiro-kun was so surprised because he thought Onee-chan didn't like him back! He's so clueless! But then again that's why he's so cool!" Suzuki exclaimed excitedly, remembering her beloved boyfriend.

"Nee-san… Maybe we can go back inside…" Natsuki said shyly.

"Oh!" Suzuki said as if remembering something extremely important, "That's right… Mum and Dad have something they want to talk to you about."

"I know… They wanted to talk to me about it before but I had to meet someone…" Natsuki confessed nervously.

"You mean you cancelled on Mum and Dad to go on a date…?" Suzuki asked, a rather suspicious look on her face.

"Umm… Yeah?" Natsuki answered unsurely.

"My god… You're so… AMAZING!!! ONEE-CHAN IS SOOO PROUD OF YOU, NATSUKI-CHAN!!!" Suzuki said in a joyful tone whilst hugging the girl tightly.

"N-Nee-san…" Natsuki managed to stutter out.

"I got it, I got it…" Suzuki mumbled before getting onto her own two feet, dusting off the non-existent dust on her shorts.

Suzuki held out her hand to Natsuki, trying to help her up. Natsuki gratefully took her sister's hand and stood up. Suzuki opened the door wide and walked in. Hina floated by Natsuki, a comical look in her eye.

"Your nee-san sure gets excited really easily…" Hina told her sweat dropping before shrugging her shoulders, "At least she doesn't want to kill Ikuto… Some big sisters get all worked up over their little siblings dating… Your nee-san is really different. In a good way at least!"

"You think so?" Natsuki asked the chara.

"Hontou, hontou!" Hina assured happily.

"Yeah, me too." Natsuki agreed embarrassedly.

"Leiko Natsuki! What was in Kami's name was so important today that you couldn't cancel?!" Her mother scolded as soon as she entered the house.

"I-I…" Natsuki tried to get out.

"Spit it out young lady?! What ever happened to that rebellious attitude you had earlier today?" Hanaye tried to force out.

"I-I was… I was… Umm…" She barely managed to stutter out.

Hina saw the trouble Natsuki was having and the extra necklace soon appeared.

"I was asked on my first date today! You happy!? Why do you think you can pry yourself into my personal life!?" Natsuki burst out, her eyes showing anger.

"Natsuki-chan…" Suzuki mumbled, a worrisome look in her face.

"I can't believe this…" Hanaye hissed at her daughter, hand ready to give her daughter a hard slap in the cheek.

Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut, ready to take the hit. It never came. Natsuki slowly opened one of her eyes to see Suzuki's hand clutching her mother's wrist tightly.

"Suzuki! What is the meaning of this!?" Her mother yelled, the yell made Suzuki flinch noticeably.

"She's trying to protect her sister Hanaye." Hanaye turned to face Kosuke.

"Natsuki was being disrespectful; I was merely going to discipline her." Hanaye said as if it were nothing.

"You don't discipline your children by hurting them. Calm down, Hanaye. We have to tell them something important." Kosuke replied calmly but firmly.

"Yeah whatever. But just for your information you children better learn to respect me." Hanaye said in a tone the children didn't recognise, "Kenji! Get downstairs. We have news."

A young boy of only about eight years old came down the stairs. Messy jet black hair adorned his head in an almost nest-like fashion. His grey eyes held an emotionaless look.

* * *

"W-why…?" Natsuki barely managed to get out.

"Isn't it obvious Natsuki-nee-chan? They've been fighting so much. It's only natural that they want to separate." Kenji told her in an expressionless voice.

"I have custody. We'll all be moving in two days. We're going to Hokkaido; I've found a good sustainable job there." Hanaye told the children.

"Why do we have to move!? Why couldn't you find a '_good sustainable' _job here!? I don't understand why you're being so god damn selfish!" Suzuki shouted, her voice reaching a whole new volume.

"Just appreciate that you have a roof over your head and food in your mouth! It's final! You can't change anything no matter what. I suggest that you say your goodbyes tomorrow." Hanaye finalised, nothing could change it was decided.

* * *

"I-I can't b-believe this-s…" Suzuki somehow managed to hiccup out.

Suzuki was sitting on Natsuki's bed, Natsuki trying to comfort her elder sister as best she could.

"T-they told me a-a while-e ago t-that they-y w-were getting-g a divorce-e but t-they d-didn't t-tell me-e t-that we w-were going-g t-to move!" Suzuki cried out, long streams of tears rushing down her face, "H-how will I break-k it t-to Jiro-kun!?"

"I'm sure Jiro-san will understand…" Natsuki tried to sooth.

"I-it's not o-only that… W-what are _y-you_ going-g t-to do-o!? You j-just got-t a b-boyfriend!" Suzuki hiccupped sadly.

"I'm sure Ikuto will understand… At least I hope… I don't really know actually but… I have to try… I don't want to say goodbye, but this isn't something we have a choice in…" Natsuki said, her voice cracking as she did.

Tears started to drip down from her eyes. She lifted her hand up to her cheek, as if to make sure if the tears were really falling down.

"I'm crying…" Natsuki stated, her voice small and scared.

* * *

Ikuto sneakily slid his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her across the wooden bench they were sitting on to as close as could be.

"What's wrong? You're acting different." He told her, his voice sounded as if he was stating the obvious.

"I-I, umm… It's hard to say…" She somehow mumbled out.

"Would another kiss make it easier?" He asked her playfully.

He leaned his face closer to hers and used his free hand to gently hold her chin. Her face turned dark pink as an embarrassed look overcame her features.

"Ikuto… This is serious…" She mumbled in a soft voice, looking away.

He pulled away from her, his arm still around her shoulders. His laugh resounded in her ears as her face on darkened.

"Your embarrassed look is so much cuter than your sad one." He said in an amused tone.

"I-Ikuto…" Natsuki stuttered nervously.

"I know, I know. What happened?" Ikuto asked her.

"I'm well…" Natsuki informed slowly, her voice already beginning to crack.

* * *

"I see… It can't be helped can it?" Ikuto sighed, his usual cheeky expression now gone.

"I don't want to leave but I-" She began, she couldn't really bring herself to say anything more.

Ikuto used the arm that was holding her shoulders to pull her into him. Using the other arm he wrapped his arm around her back, keeping her securely in his arms.

"Let's have one more date before you have to leave. That way you'll never forget about me." He whispered teasingly in her ear.

"I wouldn't forget you either way." She said softly, it was only loud enough for her to hear it but,

"Don't worry, I wouldn't either." He whispered in her ear only causing her to blush in embarrassment.

* * *

"Thank you so much for today, Ikuto… It almost made me forget I was leaving…" Natsuki thanked in front of her house, a soft smile on her features.

"One more thing before this date is over…" He whispered softly to her.

He once more walked up to her, no space left between them. Using one hand he lifted her chin, he closed his eyes and went in to claim her lips. Natsuki was too shocked to do anything. The kiss lasted only a few seconds more than the previous one but to Natsuki it felt like an eternity.

"Kiss goodbye?" Natsuki inquired as soon as his lips had left her's, her face dusted with a light pink.

He continued to hold her chin, his face only some millimetres away from her's.

"No. I like to end my dates with a kiss." He whispered to her.

"Then…" She whispered back to him.

Going on her toes she captured his lips. Her eyes now closed, his wide open. His face colouring significantly. She ended the kiss almost as soon as she had initiated it.

"There's my kiss goodbye…" She said softly.

"It's not goodbye." He stated bluntly, his face still as close as could be without touching.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously

"Goodbye sounds like we'll never see each other again. I don't want to say goodbye…" He explained simply.

"Then what is it?" Natsuki asked, she really wanted to know.

"It's 'I'll see you later'." He told her a smile decorating his handsome features.

"Then-" She was cut off, her sentence left unfinished.

His lips were once more on her's. Her eyes widened before they softened and finally closed. The kiss lasted longer than all of the previous ones. He broke the kiss after 10 long heart-stopping seconds.

"Why did you-" She began but was once again cut off.

"I wanted to make that one last longer so that I'll definitely never forget how it feels to kiss you." He told her in a flirtatious voice.

"Thank you so much… I'll never forget you, I promise." Her voice was almost a hiccup now, she could almost feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

Taking his hand off of her chin he wrapped his arms around her smaller body, pressing her against him.

"You can cry." He told her simply, it was all that she needed before the tears began flowing from her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his back, savouring her last moments with him. She didn't want to have to let go.

"I-I don't want to leave…" She cried softly.

She clutched the back of shirt tightly. She felt that if she let go she wouldn't be separated from him forever, which was probably true.

After a while they let go of each other and put a bit of space between their bodies.

"I guess… I'll see you later…" She said quietly, her eyes slightly red from crying.

He lifted his hand up to her face and wiped away the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." He said as he started to walk away, he ignored the stinging at the corners of his eyes.

When Natsuki could no longer take watching his retreating figure she ran inside of the house and straight up to her room. She jumped up onto the bed and hugged her pillow as close to her as possible. She didn't try and wipe away the tears as they continued to drip down.

"Nat-chan…" Hina whispered in a worried voice.

"I'll be okay… I just need to cry." She cried tearfully.

"Both you and your sister… I won't be able to understand you guys… I'll never know the pain of being heartbroken." Hina said sadly as the memory of certain guardian chara with cat-like features came to her mind.

* * *

As Natsuki took her last look out of the small airplane window her thoughts drifted to a certain boy.

* * *

As Ikuto looked out the window of the boring classroom as his thoughts drifted to a certain girl.

* * *

Only one thing going through both of their minds.

_I'll see you later…

* * *

_

5 years later…

Ikuto continued to look out of the window as the pleasant memory came to mind. The teacher was talking about something like how starting a new term was like a new beginning or something like that, not that many of them listened.

"Okay class…" The teacher sighed, "I hate talking about all that kind of stuff as much as you do but I don't get paid unless I do a good job. So moving on…" All the class groaned in protest, "We have a new student. Please come in."

Ikuto looked away from the window and looked at the girl standing at the front of the classroom. His eyes widened when he caught sight of her. She had long chestnut brown tresses that reached her hip and they were tied in two low ponytails. Her bangs were in a right side parting, the right side of her bangs had to black bobby pins to keep her hair out of her eyes but it was still in front of her face hugging her cheek. The left side of her bangs was swept behind her ear and tied into one of the ponytails. She had large midnight blue eyes that went perfectly with her brown hair. She was wearing the typical girl school uniform; it looked exactly like the boys except that instead of pants there was a black pleated skirt that reached town to her knees. She wore light gray knee-high gray socks, like most of the other girls. The one thing that really caught his eye was the necklace she was wearing. It was a black choker with a beautiful jewel. The jewel was 4 diamond hearts joined at the base, giving it kind of clover-like look, and a small keyhole in the centre.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Leiko Natsuki." She greeted with a shallow bow, as she got up she gave them all a smile, Ikuto could not help but give her a small smile of his own.

* * *

Wow this was long man! I mean I thought I was going to have trouble writing this one but it actually was pretty easy. Not really a cliffy there but you know… Hope you liked it!

Btw, Suzuki does talk in third person sometimes. It's only with her siblings though. And I know there are a lot of time skips! Please don't kill me!

Next Chapter: Back Into His Arms

PS. Is it me or was there a lot of kissing?


	4. Return Part I: Back Into His Arms

Ai Angel: I'm really super duper sorry for the super extra long update! Please forgive me!!! I beg of you!

Anyway, please enjoy the following chappy!

* * *

Return Part I: Back Into His Arms

Natsuki brushed at a non-existent strand of hair for the fiftieth time during the class. She couldn't help it. She was nervous. She knew that she was right. She just had to be in the same class as him. However her eyes couldn't figure out which one of the boys sitting within the classroom was him. Every few minutes her eyes would dart left and right, trying to find out which one was him. However whenever she felt a pair of eyes on her she quickly looked back toward the board.

Ikuto's blue-purple eyes gazed at her back once more. He smirked slightly; she still hadn't figured it out. He couldn't really flame her though. All of his previous boyish features had matured and he looked almost nothing like he used to. He had to admit though, she had matured too. She had definitely grown, in more ways than one.

The bell's ringing resounded throughout the classroom. The teacher announced the homework as the students began to pack up their books. Natsuki glanced around the room a few more times, just in case she spotted him. She couldn't spot him, it was hopeless. She sighed silently to herself as she tidied up her desk.

She slid the book bag onto her shoulder and began to make her way out of the classroom. Before she could get within a few metres of the door she felt a pair hands find their way around her. One arm was securely around her waist whilst the other slid easily around her shoulders. She felt someone bury their face within one of her chestnut ponytails.

Natsuki felt the cheeks heat up as familiarity ran through her body. She tilted her head slightly and caught sight of familiar blue hair. Her midnight blue eyes softened as she lifted up her hands to grasp onto his. She glanced around the room and it was only then did she realise that they were alone in the room. Everyone else must have filtered out of the room earlier.

"Welcome back, Natsuki." A silky voice whispered into her hair.

"I'm back, Ikuto." Natsuki told him softly.

She felt Ikuto's arms tighten around her body, as if he was never going to let her go again.

"Don't worry, Ikuto. I'll never leave you again." Natsuki said reassuringly as she gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"I'll never _let_ you leave me again." Ikuto told her, slight pride hidden in his voice, "I'll never let you go."

Natsuki turned around in his arms so that his arms were now placed on her back rather than her front. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his broad shoulders. Even though she had grown much taller over the past 5 years she was still quite short compared to him.

"Thank you for waiting for me." Natsuki thanked as she gently pulled herself closer.

They slowly let go of each other, their gaze never leaving each other's eyes. A comfortable silence was held between them. They were both satisfied with the embrace; they both hadn't shared one like it in about 5 years.

"Umm, Ikuto… I-I, umm-" Natsuki stuttered out before,

"Ikuto-kun…" They heard someone call.

Three girls then walked in. One had upper-back length flaming red hair that was complimented by her dark amber eyes. Her skin was a little tanned but she was also slightly taller than the other three girls. She had also unbuttoned her shirt to the point her breasts were pretty much hanging out of her shirt. Lipstick and lip-gloss were painted prominently on her lips. Another girl had jet black hair that only reached just above her shoulders. Her silver-purple eyes went almost perfectly with her hair. She had the fairest skin that Natsuki had ever seen and was only a little shorter than the first girl. She had light make up applied on her, giving her face a little more colour. The last girl had to be the most pretty though. She had pale lilac coloured hair which rivalled the length of Natsuki's. Her gently coloured crystal pink eyes looked like the perfect match for her hair. She had porcelain skin that was only a little darker than the second girl's. She looked to be slightly taller than Natsuki. Mascara and eye shadow decorated her eyes.

The one with lilac hair looked at Ikuto, affection mixed into her gentle eyes. The other two glared at Natsuki, anger flaming in their attractive eyes.

"Umm, Ikuto-kun… Would you… Umm…" The girl with lilac hair stuttered out, her face coloured with embarrassment. She was fumbling with something she was hiding behind her back.

"Rika wants you to have lunch with her." The girl with red hair said roughly. It didn't sound like a suggestion, more like an order.

"So can you," The girl with black hair said to Natsuki, "leave them alone?"

"Oh, I didn't know you had plans today." Natsuki said sweetly, her voice deceiving what she was really feeling. She began to make her way out of the classroom, "I'll leave-"

Before Natsuki could get anywhere she felt a hand get a hold of her hip. She felt the hand give her hip a firm but suggestive tug and she soon found herself next to Ikuto once again.

"I don't. I have to show you around anyway." Ikuto told her.

His hand fell from her hip and found its way to her wrist. He gently tugged on it and led her out of the room.

As soon as they were far enough he let go of her wrist and stopped walking.

"I see you still have your usual charm." Natsuki said shyly, a small giggle following.

"It's a pain most of the time." Ikuto told her, his hand scratching the back of his neck casually.

Natsuki couldn't help but smile at the comment. "So… What have you been doing these past five odd years?"

"A few things." He answered simply.

"I'm pretty sure you did more than just a 'few'…" Natsuki giggled.

"Yeah, a lot has happened." He confirmed, his mind drifting slightly.

"We need to catch up then, don't we?" Natsuki said cheerfully. The same sweet smile he remembered decorated her lips.

"Yes we do." He said smoothly.

"How about I meet you later today? I'll come by wherever you live…" She suggested.

"Today is," He began, he was about to agree. He could see the hope in her eyes, "really bad. I'm sorry. I just have something on…"

Her previous expression fell sharply. She was still so easy to read, like an open picture book. It didn't last long. Her expression soon forced an understanding smile onto her features.

"I understand… I came really suddenly; it's to be expected but… I guess I was really looking forward to it… Maybe another time?" Natsuki's trailed on, she knew she was babbling, "I'm babbling, aren't I? I must be boring you."

"I promise to catch up with you another time. It's just I have previous arrangements." Ikuto told her, a slightly disappointed look on his face. He really would rather have gone with Natsuki than go to _that_.

The sound of a bell echoed in the empty corridor.

"What do you have next?" Natsuki asked him.

"Science." Ikuto told her, dread laced in his words.

"Me too. I suck at it though…" Natsuki said playfully and sticking her tongue out.

"I'll help you." Ikuto said, whether he was serious or not she couldn't decipher.

"Are you serious?" Natsuki asked suspiciously, hope gathering in her eyes once more.

Ikuto didn't say anything but he clasped her hand in his and lead her to the science laboratories.

"You never got to show me around." Natsuki said shyly, her cheeks flaming as stares were directed towards them, "This place hasn't changed much, has it?"

"No it hasn't." He confirmed, his nostalgia clearly appearing on his face. Natsuki could only smile, her eyes dancing.

As they neared the classroom the stares only intensified. Whispers flooded their ears and Natsuki's cheeks only burned redder. She could feel the many glares that almost felt like they froze and scorched her skin at the same time. Natsuki slowly let go of Ikuto's hand as a teacher approached. Her eyes averted everyone else's in an effort to ignore the disdain radiating from them.

* * *

Natsuki sighed in a fed up way as she slotted her books into her locker. All throughout the class people (mainly girls) had either sent glares at her or tried to make her trip. She locked the metal door as she shut it when she heard a very, _very _loud voice.

"Nat-chan!" Hina screamed at the top of her lungs.

The small floating chara hadn't changed much through the 5 years. Her white hair sitting atop her head still shone with the same radiance. It was still styled in the side ponytail with the same bow. Her eyes were still the same shade of blue and the same pendant hung around her neck. Her outfit consisted of the same clothes, the camouflage pants and white singlet still unchanged.

Natsuki looked at the small chara, her eyes softening.

"Hey Hina." Natsuki told the chara quietly.

Hina floated to the older girl and hugged her cheek affectionately.

"So… How was your first day of school? Meet up with the little pervert?" Hina asked, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"He's not so little anymore, Hina. Anyway, it's not nice to call someone a pervert." Natsuki said playfully, a smile matching her tone playing on her lips.

"You didn't deny it! That guy probably hasn't changed a bit!" Hina exclaimed, an all knowing smile upon her features.

"Who're you calling perverted?" A smooth voice asked casually.

Natsuki and Hina turned to see the very boy they were talking about. Adorning the air above his shoulder was a chara with cat features.

"Yoru!" Hina exclaimed, her face full of shock.

Without even so much as a warning Yoru was tackled by the ever so cheerful yet violent Hina. Droplets of water gathered around her eyes as she held on tight to him. Natsuki giggled slightly at the more than a little dramatic reunion.

"Jeez Hina-chan… You haven't changed at all, nya!" Yoru said to the chara.

"Neither have you!" Hina shouted loudly back at him, still holding onto him.

Hina only continued to grasp onto Yoru as tightly as she could. Yoru could only stay still as she cried and squeezed. If he even tried to move he knew he would only feel her wrath.

"Come on Hina Yoru-san kind of looks like he's about to faint." Natsuki told her, a sweat drop present.

"Yoru…?" Hina asked softly as she loosened her grip.

A look of relief overcame Yoru's face as he breathed in deeply. A string of apologies soon followed, Hina's face bright with embarrassment.

Ikuto and Natsuki looked at the duo before catching each other's glances. Before either knew what was happening Natsuki was leaning against her locker, Ikuto's hands tenderly on her upper arms. Their eyes never left each other's gazes, permanently staring into the depths of the gently coloured irises. Ikuto's hands slid down her arms before easily slipping around the curve of her waist. He pulled her closer as her arms crept shyly up to his chest. She leaned her cheek on his chest and let her hands slide up and wrap themselves around his neck. One of his hands found it's way up her back, caressing her back along the way.

They both felt so perfect in each other's arms, like they were meant to be there. The two chara had been long forgotten and had floated away to give the couple a little privacy.

"I-I…" Natsuki stuttered out her cheeks flaming, "I-I couldn't r-really say this before b-but I really missed being in y-your arms."

Natsuki tightened her grip on him as she buried her face further into his chest. Her cheeks felt so hot she thought she would burn through the material of his shirt. Embarrassment filled every cell of her body as she felt more caresses run up and down her back.

"I'm glad that you're back in them." Ikuto casually told her.

Ikuto felt his own face redden slightly as he felt one of her hands unsteadily reached up to the back of his ear and shakily caress it.

"You've changed a little." Ikuto pointed out softly as he felt her nod in his shirt.

As his hands stopped and her hand lowered Natsuki looked up into his eyes. Closing their eyes half way both of them slowly leaned towards each other, lips ready to be taken.

Their lips barely brushed each other when a long shrill deafening screech filled their ears.

* * *

Ok, kill me now. I hate that I ended it on a cliffy but I have to end it here. I'll try to get the next chappy out sooner okay? Hope you enjoyed!

Next Chapter: Something Off

Please clicky the green button! It likes to be clicked! You'll make the magical unicorn of all green buttons a very happy magical unicorn!!!


	5. Return Part II: Something Off

Ai Angel: Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner! Please forgive me! I'll beg on my knees if you want! Well maybe not _beg_ maybe not on my _knees_ I mean the floor might be dirty but I'd rather not get killed. So anyways enjoy to your heart's content!

Oh and just so you know… This chappy is set after the Utau events but before the whole steal Ikuto's violin and implant X-egg energy into it. Future chappies will intertwine with the whole Death Rebel thingy.

* * *

Return Part II: Something Off

Something wasn't right. When Ikuto and Natsuki arrived at the source of the scream before something seemed out of place. A girl with light blue boyishly short hair and plain brown eyes across the room from a less than happy Rika. The girl had a piece of paper scrunched up in her hand. Two streamlines of tears ran from her eyes, anger, grief and malice in the depths of her eyes.

Rika didn't look as she did before though. Her eyes were no longer pink, instead a pitch black replacing them. More make up was drawn onto her face. Through some smudged foundation they could see that her skin was actually much tanner. Her skirt was rolled up and her shirt was unbuttoned to give people a generous amount of cleavage.

"Stay away from me you third class pauper!" Rika shouted at the girl.

"What about me ticks you off so much, Rika-_senpai_?" The girl mocked, a smirk was placed on her features.

"Every single little thing about you." Rika retorted, disdain laced in her voice, "Right down to your whore blood."

The other girl's lips turned into a dark frown, her eyes flaring with hate.

"You have no right to say that! You're the one that hitches up her skirt so much that people can see her _g-strings_ and unbuttons her shirt so much that you might as well not wear a shirt!" The girl yelled.

"Shut up! Just shut up Manami!" Rika screamed, "It's not fair! It's just not fair!"

"Not fair? What kind of bull are you pulling now? I don't recall you needing to work just so you can get food in your mouth. You spoiled brat." Manami hissed, "You don't know anything. You don't know what kind of crap I have to go through with everyday. You're just trapped in your own little world where everything has to go your way."

"I told you to shut up! You know nothing, you _own _nothing! You're basically _nothing_! You _can't_ criticise me! Someone who is a nobody can't do this to me. I didn't come here so I could hear this shit. I gave you what I was meant to. Maybe you should appreciate it." Rika insulted, ferocity in her words.

"Appreciate this? This _thing_?" Manami asked, her voice wavered as she waved the piece of paper in front of Rika, "Don't you even read the crap he gave you to give to me?"

"It isn't my right. I was told to hand it to you, I thought for once you would appreciate it. He went out of his way to-" She began, a sense of pride in her eyes.

"He doesn't give a damn about me. He couldn't care less if I drowned in the Indian Ocean and got eaten by great white sharks." Manami said, sadness welling in her eyes before whispering, "This thing just proves that he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"To be frank, if I were him I wouldn't want anything to do with you and would've gotten rid of you long ago." Rika said coldly.

"Yeah, he should've done it sooner." She whispered before running out of the room.

Ikuto suddenly pulled Natsuki into him and turned his back from the doorway. Manami ran out, every step she took was feather light and agile. When they turned back to peak through the doorway, something changed.

Rika changed. Her eyes once again changed their colour, no longer black but no pink was even hinted in the orbs. Bright amber irises now stared forward, tears spilling from them. Dejection clouded in her eyes, as she walked over to a lone mirror standing in the classroom. Anger soon joined the whirlwind of emotions in her eyes, her lips upturning into a scowl.

With ferocity she quickly buttoned up her shirt and yanked her skirt so that it was no longer hitched up. Grabbing a tissue from a nearby box she furiously tried futilely to wipe away the heavy make up. It only served to smudge the make up, corrupting her profile even more.

Before Ikuto or Natsuki could comprehend what was happening Rika broke down. She crumpled on the floor, hands covering her face. A long loud saddened wail escaped her lips, pain and rage laced in the unfeminine sound. Her cheeks were red with hatred for what happened; when she removed her hands from her face they could see the redness of her eyes.

"Why!?" Rika suddenly shouted, "Why did this have to happen!?" Rika's voice then softened to barely above a whisper, "No one understands this. No one understands me. No one _wants _to understand me." She then whipped her head to the door where Ikuto and Natsuki hid behind the wall, her voice reaching a whole new loudness, "Whoever's there just leave me alone! I don't need your stupid pity!" Her voice then quietened down, "I don't _want _your pity."

"What do you want to do, Natsuki?" Ikuto whispered to the girl in his arms.

"You go on without me. I can sort of relate to her…" Natsuki whispered softly looking up to his more than reluctant eyes.

Sighing she went on her toes and pressed her lips firmly against his cheek, shock registered in Ikuto's eyes. When her lips left his cheek she looked him straight in the eye.

"Just go on. I'll see you tomorrow." Natsuki said, a content smile making a way onto her lips.

"Be careful. Something's not right with her." Ikuto warned, concern finding its way into his voice, all the while his hand caressing her cheek.

"I promise I'll be fine." Natsuki promised, putting her hand over the one on her cheek, as if treasuring the moment.

"Natsuki," Ikuto murmured, "just… just what happened?"

The question seemed to have puzzled her as a rather stupid, yet cute in his opinion, look came onto her face.

"You've changed _so much _it's almost as if… as if I've lost you…" Ikuto continued.

"You haven't lost me Ikuto, you never will. Nothing happened; I just couldn't stay as I was before. Time changes some people; I'm just one of them." Natsuki breathed, he tightened his hold on her.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ikuto said hesitantly before placing a small kiss on her forehead, "Please, just be careful."

"I will." Natsuki assured with one of her usual smiles.

Ikuto didn't answer as his arms left her smaller frame and turned on his heel. He began to walk away his back getting smaller and smaller with every step. Strangely every time he stepped further away from her, she felt body wanting to follow. She stood her ground, ignoring the pain in her heart.

Natsuki drew in a deep breath, ready to walk in. Unsure of what she was going to say or do, she took unsteady steps so that she would be within view. Rika looked up from the floor, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Hey you're-" Rika began, surprise and recognition in her voice, "You're that girl. The one with Ikuto-san."

Natsuki kept the surprised look she knew wanted to come out. The suffix Rika had used earlier that day had changed, Natsuki walked fully into the room, getting closer and closer to the girl.

"I'm Leiko Natsuki; it's nice to meet you." Natsuki greeted as she held her hand out to Rika, "How about we clean off that make up?"

"I must look so pitiful right now." Rika said softly before looking up defiance fresh in her eyes, "Not like I need or want your stupid pity."

"I don't pity you." Natsuki said gently, "I merely want to help you. I want you to know I understand."

"Understand!?" Rika yelled, hostility in her voice, "How could you understand how I feel!? How could you even understand the situation!?"

"You're right. I don't understand the situation, I don't understand a lot. However I do understand how it's like to feel trapped, as if there is no one to help you, like there is no use to get up. I know how it feels to feel like no one is willing to listen and that the whole world is against you." Natsuki said understanding clear in her smile.

"I-I… How…?" Rika stuttered out, she obviously didn't get it.

"Come on. Let's clean up that make up. I'll explain along the way." Natsuki said, smiling a sweet smile.

Rika slowly and shakily brought her hand to Natsuki's, letting Natsuki help her up. Rika then allowed a small smile creep up her face.

* * *

"Hina!" Natsuki called her guardian chara for the hundredth time.

Natsuki had searched for the mischievous chara throughout the whole school, deciding that the chara wasn't there she searched around the school. Now she was quite a ways away from the school, searching through a less urbanised area. Green plant life surrounded her, colourful flowers decorating the trees and bushes.

Natsuki pushed her way an offending bush. She winced slightly as she felt the rather thorny plant scratch her leg. As soon as she was out of the bushy area she sighed, more worried about her missing chara than her own semi-deep wound. She continued to wander around; almost unaware of the limp she was walking with.

* * *

Hina glared at Yoru, ready to make him face her wrath. Yoru wanted to cower behind something or someone, anything. Right now he could see the fury in her eyes and almost see the flames of anger surrounding her figure.

"I can't believe you!" Hina yelled, her anger only building.

"I can explain nya!" Yoru tried to defend.

"Who, actually scratch that, why are we here?" Hina asked, her already thin patience growing thinner.

"W-well you see nya…" Yoru began, unable to think up any reasonable excuses.

"So you _did _drag me here for the fun of it!" Hina said in her 'I-told-you-so' voice, her voice soon turned into one of distress, "How am I supposed to get back to Nat-chan?" anger soon took over, "This is your entire fault!"

Hina tackled Yoru, all the while pounding his head with her fists.

"Nat-chan will be worried about me and Nat-chan doesn't need to be worried! She went through enough when-" Hina started before she cut herself off, her pounding of Yoru stopped but still staying on top of him, "Never mind."

"Hina-chan nya…?" Yoru wondered at her sudden change in mood.

"It's nothing. Really." Hina said as her eyes shifted to the side. Hina floated off from Yoru, before looking at the surroundings and shouted, "So exactly _why _did you bring me to this place!?" Hina's voice then quietened down as her eyes darkened, "I don't exactly want to be buddy-buddy with all these elementary schoolers and their charas."

Hina turned her head to the look at the guardian charas of Guardians who were floating a while away. They were in an almost picturesque garden house, colourful flowers decorated the area. All of them chatted loudly and happily, occasionally arguing over the most trivial things. Not far from them were the actual Guardians, sitting around a white table. Snacks and other delights sat on the table, making the scene even more ideal.

"Why not nya?" Yoru asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"They don't know reality." Hina said, as her voice darkened.

* * *

"Hina!" Natsuki called for the thousandth time, she could feel her voice growing hoarse.

Natsuki had managed to search almost everywhere, where on earth could she be? The good thing was that it was somewhat fun walking through the many streets and areas. She could feel herself picking out all the things she recognised and all the things that were new to her.

Natsuki found herself in another bushy area after exploring through the area. She hoped that she wouldn't get another injury. The bushy area seemed to be quite thick and it was quite hard not to get scrapes here and there. She could also tell that there were leaves gathering in her hair. As she walked, more limping than walking, she picked out the leaves she knew were sticking out of her pigtails.

After a while a floating white _something _crashed into Natsuki's middle. Natsuki looked down at it and saw that it was actually Hina that had crashed into her.

"Hina!" Natsuki exclaimed, shock written in her features, "Where were you?"

The chara floated away a little to give them some space and looked around, obviously dizzy. As soon as Hina got rid of her dizziness she looked up to Natsuki, Hina's eyes immediately widened.

"No time Nat-chan!" Hina blurted, who was still a little disorientated, "Big, big trouble!" Hina was a little flushed as she continued, her voice turned serious, "You might need to Charanari** (1)**."

"Been a while since I did, you sure we could pull one off?" Natsuki asked, as scepticalness came into her eyes.

"Of course! Charanari's like riding a bike!" Hina said jovially.

"You sure?" Natsuki questioned, unsureness still lingered in her voice.

"Hontou hontou!" Hina assured with her usual catch phrase.

"Okay, lead the way." Natsuki sighed; she didn't know what she was in for.

Hina floated back to the direction she had come from. Leading Natsuki to who knows where, Natsuki didn't want to think about it. The only thing on her mind was the fact that she might need to Charanari.

How long had it been since she used Charanari? Sure she had occasionally used Chara change but Charanari was a different story. She hadn't used it for at least a few years. What if she made a huge fool of herself and when she tried nothing happened? Natsuki shook her head in disbelief; she had to believe in herself. She wasn't the weak pre-teen she was 5 years ago. Natsuki had changed; she'd seen what reality was and truly is. She'd grown in many ways; she wasn't going to let the emotions that controlled her so easily back then take over once again.

"We're here, Nat-chan." Hina announced.

They were in a clearing, the grass was a bright green colour and there were multiple clean white paths scattered neatly throughout the area. Flowers bloomed as the sunny season called for. What really drew her attention, though, wasn't the natural beauty of the area.

Tens of, if not dozens, X-eggs floated in the air, the usual 'useless' murmur was heard. That wasn't all; there were 6 X-characters in the midst of all the X-eggs. 6 kids lay against trees in the area, their eyes blank and their limbs drooped. It was obvious that the X-characters belonged to the 6 almost unconscious kids.

Natsuki saw Hina's eyes narrowed at the 5 elementary kids. They all stood in a close group, their own charas floating around them. They all basically wore the same checked uniform, albeit the boys wore blue and black and the girls wore red and black. One girl with dull pink hair wore a modified version of the uniform, instead sporting a more gothic or 'cool' image. Other than the pink haired girl all of them had capes resting on their shoulders, matching the uniform they were wearing.

All of them looked up at the X-characters and the X-eggs orbiting them. Determination was clear in their eyes; they were determined to cleanse the X-eggs and X-characters.

"Is this the trouble that you were talking about?" Natsuki asked, her voice was a little less than impressed.

"Yeah! Duh. Yoru just brought me to this weird green house then just disappeared on me! I didn't know my way back so I just stayed in the way too perfect place. You see those kids over there," Hina said, her hand motioned to the group, "They sort of like, I don't know, stay in that green house or something. Then they all started to go home. I kind of followed them because I didn't know where to go, obviously I didn't let them see me." Hina continued at lightning speed as usual, "I only followed these two kids, the blonde one and the pink haired one. I'm surprised they didn't see me, they must be _real _laid back I mean-"

"Hina… Umm, I don't mean to be, umm, rude, well, but I think the story should you know, hurry up a little." Natsuki stuttered slowly, her usual smile on her face but her eyes occasionally darting to the group of X-eggs.

"Oh right! Sorry Nat-chan! Well, then they're charas said they sensed like tonnes of X-eggs and they all went to check it out! So I sort of followed them… again." Hina decided to sweat drop as she said it, obvious embarrassed she did, "And now we are where we are!" Hina announced, her voice was almost excited.

Natsuki and Hina turned their attention to the group of elementary school students. The X-eggs were blowing dark energy their way, it was too strong, too fast and too vast, they couldn't find the time nor the ability to Charanari.

Natsuki's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. When Natsuki looked really hard she could almost bet that she could recognise the blonde boy of the group.

"Okay…" Natsuki said slowly, as if the information and the scene in front of her were not registering in her mind, "I guess now is as good as any time to try and Charanari."

"Let's do this Nat-chan!" Hina proclaimed, she threw one of her hands in the air. Hina closed her eyes and opened them when she saw Natsuki's less than enthusiastic face. Hina brought on a bright smile and began to reassure her, "Don't worry Nat-chan! We can do this! Remember! Like riding a bike!"

"Yeah…" Natsuki agreed much softer than Hina, "I'll try my best," Natsuki let out a small giggle, "but you have to too, okay?"

"Of course!" Hina shouted, her smile only widened, "There's the Nat-chan I know and love!"

Natsuki took a deep breath, still a little unsure of what would happen, closing her eyes as she did so. She used a voice a little louder than her usual, "Jibun no kokoro **(2)**, unlock!" Natsuki's eyes snapped open as a bright light engulfed her form.

* * *

**(1)**: (character transformation) Nowadays I don't really prefer to use random little Japanese quotes but I just sounded strange saying Character Transformation all the time. So I decided that the Japanese way sounded way better.

**(2)**: (my heart) Pretty much the same as the last one. Except I realised that when they say it they use the different feminine and masculine ways. So I didn't really want to confuse that a little. Anyway, I had to choose between watashi and jibun for Natsuki and I thought watashi was way overused.

I get it… You can kill me… This chappy had little to no IkutoxOC… It was more of a Natsuki-centred chappy. I couldn't really help it. I'm sorry… I'm going to emo in a corner…

5 hours later…

Anyways… Let's get onto business… If we have any business… Nope we don't… Well I guess this is all for today! Please review! I feel special if you do…

See ya next chappy people!

Next Chapter: Blooming


	6. Return Part III: Blooming

Hey! I wish I could've updated earlier, I've been VERY busy. Sorry, now enjoy!

Oh and the first conversation between Natsuki and Hina, well let's just say girls can have conversations like this, even when they're like 13. Also when Hina says 'X-things' it's just that she doesn't want to say X-character and X-eggs so she just says X-things.

* * *

Return Part III: Blooming

The warm familiar light engulfed Natsuki's form; she couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this. Her heart buzzed with a feeling unlike any other, the feeling of being able to do anything. The usual pain of her past that taunted her body disappeared, replaced with warmth.

The light soon disappeared and her Charanari form was revealed.

A pure white strapless dress that went down to her knees decorated her bodice. It was fitting in all the right places however not showing much cleavage. At her hips, slits ran up and the rest of the dress narrowed slightly, resembling a Chinese dress. At the bottom of the dress on the front was a midnight blue 8-petalled flower. A long navy blue ribbon encircled her waist. It tied in a big bow at the back and the tails of the bow long enough to brush at her calves.

Blue camouflage cargo pants were worn on her hips and reached to just below her knees. Blues and greys adorned them and they scrunched up at the bottom. On her feet were simple white slippers. Her hands were gloves with midnight blue gloves that went up to her wrist. The gloves had single yin-yang signs on them, the ice blue and white standing out on the gloves.

Part of her hair was tied in a high side ponytail albeit the rest was left out. A single white 8-petalled flower clip held the ponytail in place. Her bangs were graced with a thin ice blue ribbon, tied criss-cross around her bangs. She wore a white choker with a pendant. The pendant was a yin-yang sign, midnight blue replacing black, and flowers replacing dots.

"…Blossom Wish." Natsuki whispered, her eyes widening as she saw her outfit, she then said in a louder voice, "Hina, this can't possible be what I wore when I was younger."

"Why would you say that, Nat-chan?" Hina asked, her voice ringing in Natsuki's head.

"When I was younger my breasts couldn't have been big enough to wear a strapless." Natsuki said embarrassedly as her cheeks lined with red, looking at how the dress didn't seem to slip down at all, "My breasts aren't even that big now."

"Sure they are Nat-chan! You're already a-" Hina exclaimed, ready to announce Natsuki's actual breast size.

"Please, please don't say it out loud. I don't think I could handle people knowing." Natsuki said burying her face in her hands.

"Uh, Nat-chan we seem to have been distracted because all those X-things look really angry." Hina warned, teasing still clear in her voice.

"Okay, let's do this." Natsuki said, a smile making its way onto her lips.

The X-characters and eggs seemed to have split into two groups. One group was concentrating on her and the other was concentrating on the group of guardians.

Pure blue wings made completely out of light materialised on Natsuki's ankles, the wings didn't make contact with her ankles but instead floating just behind them. They looked like wings crossed one of a devil's and that of an angel's. Her body was lifted off of the ground smoothly and gracefully but with admirable speed. As she reached the same of the X-character and eggs it looked almost as if she was landing on the air, as if there was a spot in the air that she could put her feet on.

Two closed traditional fans materialised in Natsuki's hands, a single silver chain connected them via the bottom. She pressed one of the closed fans against her forehead and the other against her hip.

"Let's do this." Natsuki said simply as she flicked the fans open with ease, both were white decorated with a simple white flower in the centre surrounded with a blue circle, "Petal Dance!"

Immediately she clashed the two fans together via bringing them together and clashing the bottoms. As soon as the fans touched they began to spin as one, high speeds being reached. Suddenly Natsuki's body was jolted away, and landed on a nearby tree branch, as a hurricane started to form from the fans. The thin stream of white whirling wing started to grow longer and wider. It weaved towards the X-characters and eggs, twisting and turning as to not get unnecessary things caught.

Glowing blue petals decorated the hurricane, spinning gracefully along with the wind. They were a stark contrast to the panic stricken X-characters and eggs flying around violently.

The hurricane soon disappeared, violently slamming X-characters and eggs into trees and the ground as is dissipated. Most of the X-characters and eggs paralysed and completely immobilised. Most being the key word. Two X-characters and at least half a dozen X-eggs stood strong, only slightly disorientated.

"Tch." Natsuki sighed, her fans, closed, spinning in her direction. Catching them with relative ease she tried to think of a way to deal with those left still mobile.

Before Natsuki could come up with a rational idea she saw a vast amount of dark energy heading towards her. Not having a lot of time to think of a way to defend herself she flicked the fans open and put the bottoms together and pushed them in front of herself. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the worst to happen.

Immediately she felt a pair of warm arms envelope her frame smoothly, her waist captured in less than a second. Without even realising herself she clenched the fabric of the person's shirt, or lack thereof. Even with this new body shielding her own she didn't feel the force of the attack. Opening her eyes slowly she saw blue hair and navy blue cat ears that she found too familiar.

"Ikuto!" Natsuki exclaimed at the boy, blush rising on her cheeks, his Charanari showing off his body to the world. He loosened his grip on her body but kept his firm grip on her.

"Happy to see me? What would have happened if your knight in shining armour didn't come to rescue his beautiful princess?" Ikuto said smugly earning him a very embarrassed look, "But I wasn't really the one to save you." Ikuto motioned his head to the pair of fans in front of them.

The fans were floating, the bottoms connected and the ends elongating to form a full circle. An almost invisible large round white shield formed in front of the fans, curving at the edges.

"Seems you're Charanari has changed a little." Ikuto remarked, still holding his grip on the girl.

"Well, _prince charming_, mine isn't the only one that changed." Natsuki said slightly embarrassed, obviously referring to his completely bare stomach.

"Yes but I'm not the one flouncing about with a dress that may in fact slip downwards." Ikuto chuckled, a flustered glare being sent straight to him.

"I'll have you know that they are not _that _small!" Natsuki defended, her cheeks flaming a hot red. Ikuto's smirk only grew bigger as he let out an amused chuckle, "_Anyway_, my breast size aside, can we save this for later? Right now I think we have a problem."

Keeping Natsuki securely in his arms he hopped to a higher branch as another wave of dark energy came rushing towards them. They both watched as the white shield cracked and shattered, having being attacked multiple times whilst they were talking. Letting go of her body, Natsuki held out her hands as her fans closed and spun right back into her hands.

Flicking her fans open again she waved them with only a flick of her wrist and strong gusts of wind rushed towards the X-characters and eggs. Sending the only mobile ones slamming against trees and the ground. The trees lost leaves, flowers and even branches as the wind sliced cleanly.

Letting herself be lifted up by the miniscule wings connected to her ankles she landed in the air just 10 metres away from the X-characters and X-eggs. Natsuki winced as she felt the pang of pain shoot through her entire leg, the injury from before obviously affecting her ability to fly. She ignored the pain, insisting to herself it was nothing.

Catching them whilst they were still weak from her attack she connected the bottoms of her fans and the ends extended to form a full circle.

"Don't!" The girl with pink screamed, the girl was sitting on the floor, still weak from the attack her and her friends had been hit with before. She took it that what Natsuki was doing as an offensive strike, "You can't destroy them!"

"I'm not-" Natsuki started.

The X-characters and eggs took their chance and sent a violent amount of dark energy thrashing towards her. Being in the direct vicinity Natsuki was immediately hit, not even having the chance to block the attack with her arms.

Natsuki's back slammed into a tree branch high up above the ground, her back connecting with a loud sound. Letting out a gasp of pain Natsuki tried to fly up as to not fall, her leg injury however prevented this.

Almost as soon as Natsuki started to fall a pair of arms caught her by her back and knees, successfully carrying her to a safer branch. Looking up she saw the same person coming to her rescue.

"Really, what would you do if I wasn't here to catch you?" Ikuto asked, his tone blatantly showing he didn't want her hurt.

"I would've fallen?" Natsuki asked rhetorically.

"You hurt you leg." Ikuto stated, figuring out that her inability to fly was because of an injury on her leg.

"It's just a scratch." Natsuki said looking away.

"I doubt that. When this is over I'm not letting it go." Ikuto said giving her usual smirk.

"Do what you want _afterwards_ but first we have to end this." Natsuki pointed out, "Now, can you let me go? I'm going to finish this."

"Hmm and how exactly do you plan to do that if you can't fly?" Ikuto asked sceptically, his grip not loosening at all.

"I'll find a way…" Natsuki mumbled.

"Don't think for a second I'm going to let you go. Do what you have to _right here_." Ikuto ordered, teasing clear in his voice.

"Wha-What!?" Natsuki stuttered out, her cheeks only reddening, "I-I can't move very well _right here_."

Ikuto dropped her legs only for his arms to catch her around her waist, both his arms wrapping around her front, "No complaints here right?" Ikuto chuckled before whispering in her ear, "This way if they catch you off guard I can carry you off."

"F-fine." Natsuki mumbled, looking away at the ground.

Natsuki's fans, still in a full circle, spun towards her once again. Catching it expertly she breathed in deeply, preparing herself.

"You can't! You can't destroy all those Heart Eggs!" The pink haired girl shouted again, "Don't!"

"Amu," Ikuto said, his voice cutting her off completely, "Natsuki isn't going to destroy them. Watch."

The fans in Natsuki's hands began to spin, "Blooming Desire." Natsuki whispered.

The atmosphere seemed to be surrounded by a warm and sparkly feeling. Buds of different colours and types seemed to envelope the X-characters and eggs, the differences representing the different dreams that many of them held.

Natsuki's fans stopped spinning and became separate, holding their original form. Expertly flicking her wrists the buds started to blossom, purified eggs emerging.

The guardians seemed amazed by the vast amount of eggs being purified at once. To Natsuki it seemed that the older one got the stronger their abilities. These kids' powers were not yet mature, their abilities not even coming close to that of her own.

"Let's go." Ikuto whispered into the shell of her ear, the close proximity still holding its reddening effect on her cheeks.

Ikuto quickly hopped to another branch and another and so on, his figure barely leaving a blur. When they finally landed at secure place, solid ground behind trees at some park far from where they had previously been, their forms reverted back. Straight afterwards their charas floated off, presumably to find something to do or to give the couple time alone.

"Let me take a look." Ikuto said casually before bending down and looking at the semi-deep wound on her leg.

"It's nothing!" Natsuki defended embarrassedly, stepping backwards in a shocked fashion, "I'm fine."

"No, it's not." Ikuto said standing up and walking towards her again.

"I'm really fine." Natsuki protested, waving her hands frantically in front of her and continuing to walk backwards.

Natsuki was in denial herself and winced as the pain once again shot through her leg. Her leg protested against the sudden movement and made her trip over her own feet. Before she could touch the ground, Ikuto caught her back with one arm. Looking her in the eye he let a small smile escape.

"See? You're not fine." Ikuto teased, this only caused her to pout, "I promise I won't look up your skirt."

"I-I… T-that wasn't why I didn't want you to look at it!" Natsuki mumbled, her finger fiddling with themselves.

"Yes, yes." Ikuto brushed off, his smile retaining its spot on his face.

Ikuto let go of her back, letting her gain her own balance. Crouching down once more he inspected the leg injury. Reaching into his pocket he took out a handkerchief. He wiped the wound gently with it, the blood had already started to clot so when he wiped little blood came out afterwards.

Ikuto, without her permission, immediately lifted her up off the ground; his arms supported her knees and shoulders. Her prominent blush only became more obvious as he walked out of the hidden area and into the open.

"So, which direction?" Ikuto asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"Eh?!" Natsuki gasped, shock registering on her face. They were standing in the middle of the open, obviously standing out.

"You can't possibly make me try and find where you live without you telling me, can you?" Ikuto teased.

"Y-you don't _have _to carry me… I can walk home perfectly by myself." Natsuki said beginning to try and climb out of his arms.

"Not going to happen." Ikuto said calmly before pulling his arms closer, tightening his hold on her.

"Ikuto, please just let me down." Natsuki prodded softly.

"Just stop being stubborn, tell me where to go." Ikuto whispered.

"Well, I _think_ you walk straight until you hit the traffic light then turn right…" Natsuki said quietly pointing in correct direction.

* * *

"I remember when you were little you would always say you were still a flower bud that needed to bloom." Ikuto teased which only caused Natsuki to gasp in embarrassed.

"What do you mean when _I_ was little? When I was little so were you!" Natsuki said stubbornly folding her arms, "What're you trying to say anyway?"

Ikuto chucked, "Of course." Ikuto then stopped walking and looked down at the girl in his arms, "Have you bloomed yet?"

Natsuki closed her eyes as if in deep thought before opening them, "Not even close."

Natsuki reached into her black school bag which was wound around her shoulder and brought out an egg. It was pitch black with a single gold bow in the middle. In the centre of the bow was a dark pink heart, intricate gold spirals decorating the heart. A gold band wound around the top of the egg.

"This little one just popped up one day. I guess I have a long way to go." Natsuki said with a carefree smile.

Ikuto chuckled, "Yeah, you do."

"And in _what_ ways are you thinking about?" Natsuki growled, a suspicious look in her eyes.

"It's not like I'm talking about your breasts," Ikuto said smugly, he eyed her smugly, "Miss B-"

"WAH! Don't say it out loud!" Natsuki shouted, thus interrupting Ikuto, "So you _were _thinking about them!" She scolded, "How do you even know!?"

"You just told me." Ikuto said chuckling, "I never knew."

"I'll have you know they aren't _that _small for my age! I still have time to develop!" Natsuki yelled before realising what she said. Her face turned a prominent red and she immediately slapped her hands over her mouth.

Ikuto laughed at her actions. Natsuki sent him a look as she moved her hands from her mouth. She pouted cutely which only made him laugh more as he continued to walk.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I apologise for the late update. It has been really busy. I should be able to upload more since its holidays but it may be to other stories (a.k.a I'm starting new stories). Sorry. It may be a while 'til the next update but I will try my hardest.

Love you guys!

See ya next chappie!

Next Chapter: Darkness


	7. Return Part IV: Darkness

Sorry for the late update! That rhymed! Okay, getting side tracked… Anyway, please enjoy! Smooches! :D

Also just a note, but when Natsuki is on the phone, whenever there is a '…' it means that the other person is talking! Just thought I'd let you know!

* * *

Return Part IV: Darkness

The door literally flew open as Suzuki emerged from the apartment, her wide smile pasted on her face.

"Natsuki!" Suzuki exclaimed before seeing the boy holding her sister in his arms, "Ikuto!? Is that you?" Suzuki's hands flew to her mouth, "You've grown so much!"

"Nee-san, you're so funny…" Natsuki giggled, "Ikuto, you can let me down now…"

Almost reluctantly, Ikuto allowed the girl's feet to touch the ground. Sweeping Natsuki's bangs out of her forehead he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Gotta go." Ikuto said smoothly, "Bye, Natsuki. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Ikuto!" Natsuki waved as he walked away, a smile on her blushing face.

Suzuki closed the door and as soon as she did, Natsuki's smile fell from her face. Natsuki twirled around and walked away.

"Ah! Natsuki!" Suzuki called out, making Natsuki stop and turn her head. Natsuki had a cold look in her eye, her normal gentle look completely gone, Suzuki was obviously taken aback but wasn't surprised, "H-Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"It's none of your business." Natsuki said icily, "Just leave me alone."

"B-But Natsuki-" Suzuki stumbled.

"Just stop trying, Nee-san!" Natsuki hissed, she turned her head back to where she was heading, "I'm a horrible person…" Natsuki said with a sad smile, "You should know that by now! I can't go back anymore! Just leave me be!"

Natsuki walked on, she walked into her room, slamming the door. Her room was small but cosy, simple and yet still so homey. Natsuki hated it. Why did her room have such a warm feeling radiating within it? Natsuki sat on her bed; she held her face in her hands, a sad look on her face. She sighed, hearing her phone ring loudly. Picking it out of her pocket she answered it.

"… Oh it's you." Natsuki answered, she sounded so distant, "…Oh yeah, sorry. Something came up… It won't happen again." Natsuki's voice was so drained of emotions that it didn't sound like it usually does, "…Now?" Natsuki sounded bored, "… Ok, I'll go right away… Of course…" Natsuki sounded disappointed, "I'll stay away from him… It was just today. Sorry."

Natsuki hung up, dropping her mobile on her soft bed. She placed a hand over her eyes and flopped backwards onto her bed.

"I'm such a terrible person. I'm so horrible…" Natsuki mumbled sadly, "I'm being so selfish…But is it so wrong, to want to see him…?"

Natsuki felt the tears roll down her cheeks, escaping past her hand. She bit back a sob and just let herself cry quietly.

"Nat-chan…" Hina floated by slowly, her voice quiet, "We should go. If we don't follow, they won't keep their part of the deal…"

"You're right…" Natsuki whispered, sadness drenching her voice, "Chara change."

Natsuki's pendant changed and she wiped her tears away viciously. Natsuki crawled over her bed to her bedside window. She pushed away her curtains and slid open the window. She hopped onto the window frame, crouching so she could fit in the window's small frame.

"Hina, you stay here. I'll be back in no time." Natsuki said calmly.

"Ok…" Hina said hesitantly, "B-Be careful!"

"Please don't say that…" Natsuki murmured, she jumped out the window onto a ledge just outside her window, "I don't deserve it."

"Why don't you deserve it," A velvety voice asked, making Natsuki look around frantically, "_Nat-su-ki_?" The person emphasised her name, making each syllable last longer.

Then Natsuki saw the person, Ikuto. He was balancing gracefully on a ledge on the side of the building. His cat ears and tail were there, indicating that he had ensued his Chara change.

"Ikuto!?" Natsuki gasped, "Wha-?"

Ikuto then jumped and landed on the very ledge Natsuki was on. He smirked before leaning closer to her, his lips grazing against her ear.

"What are you hiding from me, Natsuki?" Ikuto whispered silkily.

Natsuki turned a brilliant red before scrambling ungracefully to the very end of the ledge they were on. It didn't separate them much though. With her back pressed against the end of the ledge, she was only a leg's length away from Ikuto.

"Please don't touch me so carelessly!" Natsuki exclaimed, her eyes were clenched shut and she had a hand loosely over her mouth, "I don't like it!"

"You don't look like you dislike me touching you." Ikuto said softly.

With her eyes closed Natsuki didn't see him crawl closer to her. He got close enough that their noses touched. He placed a hand gently on her cheek and the other around her waist, ensuring she didn't try to escape.

"Explain to me, Natsuki." Ikuto said quietly, he pulled on her waist to embrace her. Their bodies were so close, Natsuki could hardly concentrate. He buried his face in her hair, which was now loose, his chin on her shoulder, "I overheard you with your sister. Then I just overheard you in your room. Talk to me, Natsuki."

"I-I…" Natsuki stuttered, and then she remembered the phone call. She tried desperately to push against Ikuto but his grip was tight, "Get off of me! You wouldn't understand me or anything about what's happening! Don't try to pretend you care about me!"

"I'm not pretending." Ikuto said calmly, he pulled his head away from her hair and looked her in the eye, "I would never pretend to you." Natsuki continued scrambling against him, frantically trying to get away. Suddenly, Ikuto lips met her's, stopping her desperate flails.

Once Ikuto broke off Natsuki breathed in a deep breath, her eyes hardened, "Just leave me alone, Ikuto! Don't get close to me! Don't touch me! Don't anything! Get off of me and never bother me again!" Natsuki's eyes softened, "I just… I'm not the same! I want you to forget about me completely! I'm only going to bring you sadness!"

"I won't. Even if you hate me I will still pursue you…" Ikuto breathed, "That's just how much you mean to me."

"What are you going on about!?" Natsuki exclaimed, cold hate clear in her voice, "I haven't seen you so many years, how could you still harbour those feelings for me!?" Ikuto could now see the tears slowly welling up in her eyes, "Why don't you go and flirt around with that pink haired Mary-Sue girl!?" Natsuki finally shouted angrily, "I heard from Hina! Yoru told her! Why would you flirt with some 12 year-old girl that doesn't even _begin _to realise what the real world is all about!?"

Ikuto's hand on her cheeks moved slightly, moving to a more intimate position, "You went through a great ordeal whilst you were away." Once again, Ikuto's lips met her's in an almost harmonic kiss. "I never forgot about you. You were the first one to cry for me, you were the first one to truly smile at me… You gave me so many firsts, I would accept you at all times."

"B-But I'm not that girl that gave you those firsts! I'm-" Natsuki was once again silenced by his lips, "I-I… Please stop-" She found his lips again placed upon her own.

"I already stole your first kiss. So, I'm going to steal a few more firsts." Ikuto said smoothly, he kissed her again, "That was your first kiss instead of a greeting." Ikuto stopped to kiss her again, "That was your first kiss instead of saying you're cute." Ikuto dived in for another kiss, "That was your first kiss instead of saying I don't care that you've changed." Ikuto once more plunged into her lips, this time lasting 10 more heart-stopping seconds than before, "That was your first kiss instead of saying I will always be with you."

"Don't give me so many empty promises!" Natsuki said softly, her heart still running marathons and her face the colour of scarlet, "There's nothing more painful than someone breaking a promise they say they never meant!"

"I'm not." Ikuto said simply, he reached his hand on her cheek down to one of her hands and intertwined his fingers loosely around them. He then pinned that hand next to her head before lingering for a second, after that second he kissed her again. He felt the grip on his hand tighten as he deepened the kiss, feeling all her emotions pouring into him.

"I-I… I have something to do." Natsuki whispered, their faces still on hairs away from each other, "Please, just leave me be. You'll only get hurt being near me."

"I told you before; I will pursue you even when you avoid me. You are too important." Ikuto breathed, he gave her one last fleeting kiss before loosening his grip from her entirely, "However, I don't plan on letting you forget me either."

Ikuto stood up before leaping from the ledge and away from her. Natsuki drew her legs into her chest, hugging them to her chest. She bent her head down to her knees and finally let her tears run freely from her eyes.

"I would never forget you. I just need you to get out of my life; I need you to never get involved with me again."

* * *

Natsuki stood in the midst of the night, broken X-eggs all around her. She glared at the owners, they were older teenagers. She couldn't believe they would still hold onto such fairy tale beliefs. Her phone rang once again, the ring tone breaking the eerie silence surrounding her.

"…Yeah, I know. I got distracted on the way to the job… I couldn't help it! I didn't mean for it to happen…" Natsuki felt the cold and dark side of her slowly creeping up, "I got the job done… They were just a bunch of idiots, barely even worth it… Of course, who would care if a few eggs got destroyed?" Natsuki could barely stand how uncaring she sounded, "… Tomorrow? I have nothing on so I'll be fine… Great, another bunch of stupid fools who know nothing… Just keep your part of the bargain and I'll be a good girl."

Natsuki hung up, an angry glare prominent on her face. She jammed her phone back into her pocket before once again hopping away, back to her apartment. When she entered her apartment room again she heard arguing outside her room. Natsuki could remember when she was little when her parents would argue outside her room. Though now, she felt no need to care.

Natsuki smirked in an almost cruel fashion, _I told them. I told them I was a horrible person. _She almost laughed at the irony.

* * *

The street was lit dimly, the lights flickering on and off. Rika shivered slightly, bracing her sleeved arms. She reached up her hand to her head, making sure the tan coloured hat was still propped on her head. She wondered if she should ditch the sunglasses, she did look a little suspicious.

"That's no good. If you don't wear them, people would be able to see right through you, right through your eyes." Rika whipped her head around, looking for the voice, "Maybe contacts would help…?"

The person emerged, revealing them to be one of Rika's friends, the one with black hair and porcelain skin.

"Ah! Aki!" Rika exclaimed, she was startled but not surprised.

"I've told you many times before, whilst at school I will act as your friend… However, when we meet like this, you are not my friend. It is Hibayaka Ayuki-sama to you." Ayuki said cruelly, she walked forward, making Rika walk as far back as possible, until she hit a wall, "I wonder… Pink, yellow, black, which one is it…?"

"Stay away from me!" Rika suddenly shouted.

"My, my… Is it black, now is it?" Ayuki held a smirk on her face before yanking hard on Rika's long lilac hair. Rika's head tilted sideways, the sunglasses falling off immediately, revealing Rika's black eyes, "I was right!" Ayuki laughed, "Only Kuro-chan can be that angry!"

"Let go, you bitch!" Rika yelled, anger full in her eyes.

"Don't wanna." Ayuki said childishly, she hoisted Rika's chin up, "After all, I love Kuro-chan and Momoiro-chan the most. I let you have this child's body and yet you two are always holding such resentment towards me." Ayuki slapped Rika's cheek hard, "If you care for this child so dearly, I wouldn't be so immature. You know very well, that any physical pain that is delivered is not sent to you but that child."

Suddenly, Rika's eyes changed to pink, "Please stop hurting Rika-san, Hibayaka-san! Momoiro and Kuro love Rika-san! We are glad that you would allow us to be freed and be within this body! However, if you continue to hurt Rika-san we will leave this body."

"We all know that is one empty thread, Momoiro-chan. For you to leave, you would need to reject that very child's body. There is a very high chance that the rejection will take a high toll on that child's body. After all, charas that have lost their Originals are only wandering aimlessly, stuck to wander for eternity. When they are freed by entering a new body, it is very dangerous bargain for the new body." Ayuki explained, sending Rika's body a glare.

* * *

Natsuki couldn't sleep; she kept on tossing and turning. She sat up in her bed, holding the back of her hand to her lips. She couldn't stop thinking about those kisses, they seemed so perfect to her. She almost wanted to have another one. She slapped herself. She tried to get herself back to reality.

Then she heard a rap on her window. Natsuki didn't really want to look out of it but decided to anyway, the rapping was annoying anyway. She opened her curtain, revealing Ikuto once again, his cat ears and tail visible from the angle. Natsuki didn't have the chance to close the windows again as Ikuto slid the window open and jumped in. He crouched on her bed, blue eyes staring into blue eyes.

"You shouldn't leave your window open, a pervert may try to attack you." Ikuto said coolly.

"As if anyone but you can jump to a sixth storey window without getting hurt." Natsuki said icily, making her eyes look anywhere but Ikuto, "Aren't you worried? If I scream, I don't think it's too good for you."

Ikuto grasped her chin, gently turning her head to face him, "You wouldn't. From what I know, you don't want anyone's help."

"What _do _you know!?" Natsuki whispered exasperatedly.

"As you can see, I am correct. If you really wanted help, you wouldn't have cared how loud your voice is." Ikuto said smoothly. She sat down more comfortably on her bed, inching his face closer to her's, "Or perhaps you don't believe this situation to be one of distress…?"

"I-I…" Natsuki sighed, her eyes once again averting.

"Look at me, Natsuki. Look me in the eye. Let me see into your heart." Ikuto said calmly, his eyes were serious.

"What if I don't want you to look into my heart? It's corrupted and contaminated. It's nothing but darkness; I don't deserve to be treated kindly." Natsuki admitted almost too easily, she looked down, ashamed of herself.

"No, you're not. Even if you have changed, you will never be pure darkness." Ikuto sighed, "No one could say those things willingly whilst being dark."

Ikuto moved even closer, their foreheads now touching. He moved his other hand to her's pinning her palm to the wall softly yet firmly.

"You don't understand, Ikuto." Natsuki said persistently, she continued to look away, "However, in one aspect you are correct. I don't want other people's help, it's foolish and useless."

"You still aren't looking at me." Ikuto commented, "If you don't I'll do this to you," Ikuto then used his tongue and ran it along her cheek, of course, she yelped, "and this," Ikuto dived to her neck and ran kisses along it, "and this," Ikuto went to her ear and ran his tongue along it, "and, of course, this." Ikuto bent down and met her lips.

"Ikuto… I-" Natsuki tried to say but another kiss ensued.

They never stopped. For what seemed to be an eternity, Ikuto kissed her. He didn't stop at kisses though; his tongue ran down her cheeks, ear and in her mouth. Natsuki could barely move, her cheeks were permanently red as he continued.

"Natsuki, do you really hate me?" Ikuto said in between kisses, slipping in three more kisses before allowing her to answer.

"No, I don't. I could never hate you." Natsuki panted, she couldn't think.

Ikuto dived into kiss her again, another 10 seconds before he let her breathe.

"I knew it. Natsuki, you aren't a bad person. You really haven't changed that much. You just grew up." Ikuto said finally, "That's not a bad thing. I care about you, Natsuki. I'm going to care about you even if you don't care about me. Allow me to be near you."

"Why would I say no, Ikuto?" Natsuki breathed, "You are _so_ important to me."

"I'll protect you, Natsuki." Ikuto consoled, "Especially from Easter."

He didn't give her a good-bye kiss as he did before. He merely hugged her, one hand on her head whilst the other on her waist. Without another word, he jumped out of the window.

"How did he know!?" Natsuki trembled, her eyes filled with tears, "How did he know that I'm with Easter!?"

* * *

Hope you don't hate it! It's really quite dark when I think about it. I didn't really think this would turn out like this but I wanted to make it show a darker side, I didn't want my fic to be all sparkly like how the manga and anime are. Also, I hope you're not confused. I made up a whole bunch of shit, so please bear with me. Also, are my characters still Mary-Sue? I wanted to show their bad sides all along in this chappie or maybe a little later but does everyone agree that my characters aren't Mary-Sue anymore?

Well, review to tell me please!

I love you guys!

Ai Angel

Next Chapter: Differentiating (may change)


	8. Return Part V: Differentiating

Ai Angel: Yello! Sorry that I haven't updated in months… but you know me. I've done worse. I really wish I could update but school is a bitch and so are the people in it. Goes to show I have no friends. Nah! I have friends… just not in school. In dancing, yes! And dancing has been awesome. Okay, I won't tell you my life story and just get on with the story. ENJOY! Teehee, I hope you likey this one.

* * *

Return Part V: Differentiating

A few months ago…

_I hate them. I really hate them. But what's that going to do? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Why they hate me, I would never understand. I guess they just feel like a fun little power trip by picking on the shy girl. Well, it sucks for the so called "shy girl", also known as me, Leiko Natsuki. _

_Hokkaido sucks. I don't know what most of you think, but for me… it really sucks. Sorry to disappoint. I started school here four years ago and all I've gotten are injuries all over my body – some that will never go away too. Before you start thinking that I'm some sort of prissy girl that can't take a hit, you're wrong, it's worse than you could imagine, it's worse than _I _could imagine. Sorry if I can't help but attract people that hate me, but that's who I am. _

_I stared hard at my reflection in the mirror. Lately they've been avoiding my face, why I would never know. I looked down at my arms, a few bruises but nothing too extensive. Same with my legs, save a few scratches here and there. It was my back that really pissed me off. A long scar ran down the length of my back – an attempt to cut my hair gone wrong. That experience burned in my memory for weeks after it had happened. Suzuki, Kenji, that worthless mother of mine… none of them knew about this. As much as I hated mother, I didn't need her to worry about me. Actually, knowing her she wouldn't care – after all, some of the injuries on my body were from her, her "good sustainable job" seemed to piss her off more than anticipated._

_Before I knew what was happening I fell to the ground. I didn't realise it but my legs were shaking, really badly. The body is the most truthful – or so said some idiot. They were right, in some way. My body conveyed me perfectly… I hated it, I was scared. It's not like I could actually fight back, now could I? The pain was horrible. Not only the physical pain but the pain of betrayal burned my body to this pitiful form. _

_I slowly worked my trembling arm up to my clothes and tried my best to put them on as quickly as possible. If possible I also wanted to fly out of this house as soon as possible. Mother would be home soon and I didn't want another taste of what work threw at her. I was out of the house as fast as my shaking legs could take me, but as soon as I was out I felt my legs slowly steady and work at a normal pace. _

_Suzuki was out in her club activities and Kenji was probably out with some friends – or girlfriends. Lucky them. They were actually liked in school whilst I was hated to the core. Suzuki naturally draws people to her and Kenji has the looks of one hell of a pretty boy. Who wouldn't want to be near him?_

_That all just made me remember… Ikuto… I miss you so, so much. You were the only person to accept me and be near me. You've probably forgotten all about me, but I don't mind. I'm happy my first love was you. Coming from the me now, I probably sound weird but I can't help but be the Natsuki you knew then whenever I think of you. _

"_I want to be with you, Ikuto."_

_I didn't really register I had said that out loud until a man in a suit seemed to have overheard me and approached me._

"_Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" He looked at me through steely eyes which naturally made me take a step back from._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, trying to back away._

"_Tsukiyomi Ikuto isn't someone you want to be with, Leiko Natsuki-san." I couldn't move from my spot, his glare seemed to hold me in place, which wasn't very good._

"_I don't believe I was asking for your opinion." I told him icily, I hoped my tone would have the same effect it had on normal people, I didn't even bother to ask why he knew my name._

"_Do you even begin to comprehend what getting involved with Tsukiyomi Ikuto means, Leiko-san?" He raised an eyebrow at me as if I was some naïve little girl, that kinda irked me._

"_I've _already _been "involved" with Ikuto, I was fine. It really isn't within your right to comment upon it, is it?" I could already feel my cold side creeping up; I could feel the darkness pricking my fingertips._

"_It is most definitely within my rights, naïve girl. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is tied down to a dangerous company, his very life is in danger. Would you still want to involve yourself with him?" This guy was skeptical and I didn't like that, but with that very sentence my iciness dropped and the Natsuki from before started to creep up._

"_What have you done to Ikuto!" _

"_I'm just from Easter – the very company that has put Tsukiyomi Ikuto in danger. You only have two options laid out in front of you, Leiko-san." His steely eyes once more pierced my very soul, "One, to leave Ikuto alone and carry on with your life. Two, join Easter and protect him by sacrificing your very own innocence and freedom. Your choice is entirely up to you. However, there will be no third option. There is no happy ending for you two. Either live your own life or save his. You will never be together and no matter how hard you struggle, Easter will chain down one of you forever."_

_My answer was obvious.

* * *

_

I woke up in a cold sweat. Why did I _have _to have that dream? About that day, the day when I chained my life to Easter, the day when I gave up my life for his. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down but having that dream brought me back to memories I'd rather left forgotten.

Before I came back here I had to do things, things that made it so killing someone wasn't a first for me. That girl, that small 10 year old girl. The first person I murdered. The memory haunts me every day. It was burned into my memory, the look in her eye, her trembling body and, most of all, the broken eggs of her two guardian chara, the ones that _I _broke. That girl didn't need to be killed but Easter had ordered me to. I couldn't refuse and out of everything I had done that was the only task, that Easter made me do, I truly regret.

* * *

Normal POV

Natsuki couldn't go back to sleep after her dream. She had woken up at about 3:00am and for the next 5 hours until she went to school she cried. The memories of the first person she killed just flooded her mind and she couldn't take it. For once, she wished that time would just hurry up so she could go to school and preoccupy herself instead of sitting on her bed wallowing in sadness.

The sun seemed to want to take its time rising this particular day, the last thing Natsuki wanted. She curled herself into a small ball trying to block out any more painful memories from entering her mind. She almost felt like breaking down again. After joining Easter there were many instances when she felt like breaking down. Today she felt like that again.

Natsuki glanced at her bedside table where Hina was sound asleep. She gave Hina a small smile, feeling sorry that the chara was stuck with her. Natsuki's eyes wandered a little to the left and saw the small black and pink egg. Picking up the egg delicately, she cradled it in her palms. The pink heart almost looked like it was staring into her soul.

"What on Earth are you here for?" Natsuki asked the egg, not exactly sure of what she was even saying, "Hina was brought to me because I could never voice my opinions and I was never free. What was it I was wishing for when you appeared? Why are you here?"

_Love. _

Natsuki almost jumped when the voice echoed in her mind.

_Your love. _

Natsuki stared at the egg. It couldn't possibly the egg speaking to her.

_Where is it?_

Natsuki touched the egg in her hands wondering if it was just going to crack open at any point.

_I want to see it._

The voice stopped.

* * *

Ayuki was annoyed. She was always annoyed when she had to go to school. Since she loved Momoiro and Kuro she had to be nice to that stupid Rika. At least Mikoto was there to keep her sane.

Mikoto, in Ayuki's opinion, was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen and possibly one of the most innocent. Mikoto's hair was an exotic red colour that would interest almost any passer-by. Her height was almost perfect, she wasn't obscenely tall nor was she short like Ayuki. Most people thought Mikoto was a slut because of her clothes and lipstick but in actuality Mikoto still hadn't her first kiss and was still crushing on her crush from elementary school.

Mikoto's family was poor so she had been wearing the same uniform since her first year and unfortunately she had outgrown them so they appeared tight and short. The lipstick she wore everyday was a birthday present from her passed away grandmother so she wore it every day in memory of her.

People that thought Mikoto was a slut were unforgivable in Ayuki's eyes. Mikoto was nice and sweet and possibly one of the only people that looked at Ayuki as more than just a friend with benefits. Ayuki came from a rich family and had a condescending attitude. People hated her but wanted to befriend her for her money and gifts. Mikoto befriended her despite not knowing her family and accepting her for her everything.

Mikoto loved Ayuki and was more than willing to befriend Rika because of Ayuki. Mikoto knew Ayuki had secrets that she never told her but she didn't mind. Ayuki could see that she was hurting Mikoto though. The same hurt and disappointed look crossed over Mikoto's eyes more than once before.

_I'm making her suffer. It's all that Leiko Natsuki's fault. If she never separated Momoiro and Kuro from their original then Mikoto wouldn't be suffering. I'll make her pay for making Mikoto suffer, she'll soon understand what it means to anger "the Storyteller". _Ayuki thought angrily as she walked to school. She had furious thoughts but on the outside she looked like a pleasant school girl walking to school on a normal summer day.

"Aki-chan~" Ayuki heard someone call. Ayuki turned around and saw Mikoto running as fast as she could towards her. Ayuki smiled at her friend, a small sigh escaping her lips as Mikoto's breasts hung loosely from her shirt and her short skirt flew with the wind, "Wait for me~"

"You always end up running to school. Ever think about getting up earlier?" Ayuki asked her friend skeptically.

"I can't~ Mama and Papa always need me to stay up late to help out with some of their work." Mikoto explained, it wasn't like this was the first time Ayuki had heard this story.

"You need a new uniform then. When you run in the morning you pretty much flash to everyone. You'll get the wrong attention." Ayuki huffed.

"I can't help it, Aki-chan~" Mikoto giggled, smiling at her shorter friend, "The money Mama and Papa make should go to important stuff. Not me~"

"Then just let me-"

"That's no good Aki-chan~" Mikoto scolded lightly, "You're money shouldn't go to me either. I don't want to become spoilt~"

"Then what about that crush of yours? You don't want him to get the wrong impression about you right?" Ayuki stared at her friend.

"Ah! Shuu-kun?"Mikoto answered excitedly, "It's okay. If Shuu-kun likes me he'll see the real me, right?"

"I can't believe you sometimes…" Ayuki sighed as they continued walking.

"Hey, hey… What about you, Aki-chan? Like anyone?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"I've told you before; who I like has no relation to who I am or who I will be. My life has been decided for me. There's no point." Ayuki explained for what seemed to be the twentieth time for her.

"Oh, that's right~ But you know Aki-chan, sometimes it's nice to have someone to like. Even if you know it's meaningless. It gets you out of bed, you know?" Mikoto offered cheerfully, Mikoto suddenly quietened down and had a look of deep thought on her face, "Like with… um… Rika-san, right?"

"You don't need to be so polite with that girl." Ayuki snapped, "If she tries to hurt you I'll protect you."

"But, Rika-san can be so commanding sometimes. She tells me to not be nice to Leiko-san and I can't really talk back but…" Mikoto's eyes lowered, "I don't like it. Being rude and mistreating Leiko-san like that."

"Listen to me, Mikoto. You don't _have _to be Rika's friend if you don't want to and it's only for a little while longer but don't side with Leiko Natsuki either. She isn't the girl you think she is." Ayuki warned Mikoto.

"Ara… I wonder about that~" Mikoto replied, a finger on her chin, "I'm usually correct when it comes to impressions on people. I don't feel like Leiko-san is a bad person, she seems like she has secrets but she's a nice girl~"

"Don't be so sure about that, Mikoto." Ayuki sighed, giving up on her friend.

"I'm very sure. After all, she really loves Tsukiyomi-kun~" Mikoto smiled making Ayuki's eyes widen. Mikoto was always right when it came to love, "Tsukiyomi-kun also loves Leiko-san a lot. I'm not that surprised they haven't gotten together~ After all, true love always takes the longest~" Mikoto looked happy, she always did when she talked about love, "I feel sorry for Rika-san though~ She's chasing after a fruitless love."

"What? Didn't you say that loving someone is a good thing? Even if the person doesn't like you back?" Ayuki asked.

"It's true~" Mikoto giggled, "I feel sorry for her because she hasn't accepted the fact. When you love the person and _know _that you may not end up together and still love them, then you're happy. If you love them and blindly love them without seeing things clearly, you become a very pitiful person."

"Pitiful person? Who is a pitiful person? You two couldn't possibly be talking about me…" A slightly ominous voice came from behind.

Ayuki and Mikoto turned slowly, almost tortuously, to face the source of the voice. Rika.

_Black. _ Ayuki commented in her mind.

"Rika… san…" Mikoto breathed slowly before Rika quickly lashed at her, making Mikoto fall to the ground.

"Hey! Don't-" Ayuki began, already glaring daggers at Rika.

"Hibayaka I thought you told us you would treat Rika with care whilst at school. Back talking her doesn't sound so caring." Rika said, countering Ayuki's glare tenfold, "Know your place! Now and later are different! Differentiate a little."

"You don't have to hurt Mikoto!" Ayuki shouted, starting to help Mikoto off of the floor.

"It's fine… Aki-chan." Mikoto breathed out slowly, her breathing slightly broken.

"What are you saying!" Ayuki exclaimed before a realisation came over her, "Don't tell me this isn't the first time you've been hurt, Mikoto!"

"It's not that bad, Aki-chan. I'm… fine." Mikoto choked out.

"I can't believe you would hurt Mikoto! I will never forgive you for hurting her!" Ayuki shouted furiously.

"What ever happened to loving Momoiro and me the most? Is this girl so important?" Rika raised an eye brow at the pair, "Anyway, Hibayaka aren't you hurting Seiko Mikoto more than I am?"

"I don't know… what you're talking about." Mikoto said softly, "Aki-chan isn't hurting me."

"If you say so." Rika shrugged off before beginning to walk off, "You two better fulfil your roles better when you arrive at school."

Ayuki stared as Rika walked off, "It's okay, Aki-chan. It's really okay. You're not hurting me."

"No, I have." Ayuki said, her eyes downcast all the while, "I should tell you,"Ayuki took a deep sigh, "everything."

* * *

"Good morning, Natsuki." Ikuto whispered into Natsuki's ear, much to her surprise. He had snuck up behind her and got in way too close.

"Please stop things like that." Natsuki brushed off, continuing to walk.

Before Natsuki could get anywhere Ikuto had slipped his arms around her waist from behind, holding her smaller body in his, he almost let his smile slip when she silently tried to wriggled out, "You didn't get enough sleep last night, did you?" Ikuto chuckled at the small gasp that escaped her lips, "You have such _big _eye bags."

"My eye bags aren't big." Natsuki huffed. She wasn't struggling to worm out of his grasp anymore.

"You changed your hair." Ikuto commented lightly as he blew on her neck, making a few of her hairs fly and making her jump. Her hair was mostly out except for some of her hair being pulled up into a high ponytail.

"I don't have to have the same hair style every day." Natsuki said softly, "You can stop acting now. My secret is out. You don't have to do this."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ikuto said nonchalantly. He let go of her waist but settled with holding her reluctant hand and continuing to walk.

"I'm talking about the fact I'm with Easter! I'm talking about the fact that I'm no longer pure! I'm talking about the fact that I've done thing you could never _dream _about!" Natsuki glared at him, her voice biting at him. It wasn't particularly raised but it was firm and full of venom.

"I've done some things worse than you think." Ikuto said passively, not even looking in her direction but continuing to pull her by the hand.

"What are you-" Natsuki began. Her voice was full of confusion, frustration and, of course, concern.

"Leiko-san, Tsukiyomi-san!" A senior from school came running. Natsuki recalled she was the student council president, "For the school trip you guys will have to share a room. The teachers and the council were quite reluctant but-"

"Wait! What school trip?" Natsuki questioned, snatching her hand away from Ikuto's.

"Didn't your guardian tell you? We called last night and they confirmed that it was alright to send you on the trip." She, the student council president, explained quickly.

"My guardian? Who did you talk to?" Natsuki inquired ferociously.

"A male and female. I believed it was your father and sister." She said carelessly.

"I don't live with my father. Don't tell me you talked to Kenji." Natsuki's eyes seemed to intensify tenfold.

"I don't know whom it was I was speaking to but I confirmed that it was your sister I was talking to and your sister has rightful guardianship." The president cut in sharply, her polite image was quickly distorted by her strict tone, "The teachers and the council have decided you and Tsukiyomi-san should share a room. At first, Tsukiyomi-san was going to have a room to himself because there was an odd number. However, since you enrolled we have an odd number of girls and we don't know who to place you with since the rooms are only fitting for two. The teachers were hesitant but since you and Tsukiyomi-san seem to know each other it doesn't seem to be as much of a problem as we think it might be."

"Isn't that a little-" Natsuki tried to respond to the situation. This was so sudden and she didn't want to think how she would deal with all those nights _alone _with Ikuto.

"There are no objections. This school trip to the hot springs, Leiko-san and Tsukiyomi-san will be sharing a room together."

* * *

Like the newest development? I apologise greatly for the long long long update. I'm sorry and I apologise with all my heart! However, I hope you liked it! It isn't as intense and romantic as the last chapter but I enjoyed writing it. It's a nice little break from the hot and heavy stuff I wrote last chapter.

Natsuki is a very complicated character right now so you're not alone when you get confused with her character!

Tell me if I need to improve anything! Thank you! Review please! Lots of love!

Ai Angel

Next Chapter: For Every Scar (may change)


End file.
